New love
by gwladystoffee
Summary: A war has broken out in Canada that could change everything. Will it be for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was out with friends to celebrate Ginny's 19th birthday. They were there with Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville. They'd all been paired up, basically, since the war ended. The war had seemed to bring most people together. They were in a club in London and Hermione had probably drank too much, but she was having a great time dancing away the weeks stress from working at the ministry. She took hold of Ron who laughed and leaned in to kiss her. She looked over to Luna dancing she was doing her usual dance twirling around on the spot and waving her hands in the air. Hermione let out a giggle.

Ron leaned close to her ear. 'You want another wine?'

'Yes please!' She shouted back he gave her a quick kiss and turned to the other boys. The girls came together. 'You having a good time Ginny?'

'Yes the best!' She said slightly out of breath from dancing. 'How about you Luna?'

'Oh yes!' She dreamily replied which sent Hermione and Ginny into laughter. They carried on dancing together while they waited for the boys and their drinks.

Draco arrived at the club hoping to let off a bit of steam, maybe find a girl to take home. He was meeting some of the lads and spotted them waiting at the bar. As he got closer Zabini saw him and motioned to ask if he wanted a drink and he nodded his reply. He stood with Crabbe and Goyle while he waited after saying hello he took a look around the club to see who was in tonight.

'Anyone interesting in tonight?' He shouted over to Crabbe.

'Nah' He grunted.

Goyle laughed 'Only cause he's been knocked back already tonight!'

'Fuck off Goyle!'

Draco couldn't help but laugh as he took his bottle from Zabini. Taking a swing he took another look around. That's when he noticed the gleam of a green dress showing from in between the crowd. When the crowd parted he noticed the legs that stemmed from the skirt and moved his gaze upward the dress showed off her curves in all the right places. Wow he thought. When he reached her face he was shocked. 'Fuck! It's Granger.'

'I know right?' Zabini was at his side he must have thought aloud. 'Who'd have thought?' He laughed.

Draco took another swig of his beer he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. She was laughing. He'd hardly seen her laugh before. It was sight to behold. They both worked at the ministry but with different departments. He was still taking her in when Weasley came up to her with a drink and kissed her. He let a low primitive growl escape from his throat. Fucking Weasley he thought downing his beer and ordering another.

Hermione kissed Ron and took a grateful sip of the cool crisp liquid and licked her lips. Ron took her by the waist and pulled her in for a heated kiss. 'Wow' she giggled.

'You look stunning tonight 'mione.' He said in to her ear.

She felt it too. She was happy Ginny had made her buy this dress she was reluctant at first, it was so expensive. She never treated herself and Ginny had been so persistent, she eventually gave in. She loved the feel of the silk on her skin and the tickle of the hem on her thigh just above her knees. She was going to advantage of how she felt, helped along a little by the alcohol. She grabbed for Ron again and kissed him hard. They pulled apart and he looked at her puzzled. She just laughed and had some of her wine. She leaned forward and told him she was going to the toilet handing him her glass.

Draco watched them from where he stood. He usually got what he wanted and right now he wanted Granger no matter how messed up it was. He was just starting to formulate a plan when he noticed her break away on her own and head towards the toilets. Right he thought, it's now or never, let's have some fun. He finished the rest of his beer and ran after her. He followed her to just before the ladies and just as she was about to enter he took his hand and placed it on her lower back and made her carry on moving forward.

Hermione gasped 'what the...'

He turned and pushed her up against the wall leaning forward with his hands on either side of her head. 'Hello Granger' He said with a Grin.

'Malfoy' she said with distaste. 'What do you want?'

'Well since you asked' He said raising his eyebrows leaning in closer. Close enough to make Hermione catch her breath. He chuckled. 'I would love to taste those lips of yours.'

Hermione gasped he can't really be thinking that he was just playing with her. 'You wish Malfoy.'

He moved even closer and she swore if she licked her lips she'd lick his too.

'Mmmmmmm. I've been thinking about it a lot Granger and if I was going to wish for something it would be to take more than your mouth.' He moved his hand to cup her neck and moved his thumb along her jaw line. The contact made her skin tingle and burn where he touched. He moved his head to the other side of her jaw and ran his nose along it taking in her scent. Delicious. Her eyes flickered shut and a small whimper escaped her lips. He looked at her and grinned he moved closer to her lips again and she looked at him with heavy eyes sparkling. 'Don't worry Granger.' He said. 'I'll wait till you ask me nicely.' He looked at her lips biting his own with hunger. 'Just don't take too long about it'

He pushed himself away from the wall removing his hand from her neck. To her surprise she found herself moving forwards trying to prolong the contact. He chuckled wickedly, turned and walked away.

He walked away knowing he could have kissed her there and then, they both knew it. He had to play this right from now on. If he wanted to have Granger, and he did, he had to do this right. Getting one over on Weasley would be a bonus. He motioned to the guys, he wanted to leave and they moved to follow.

Hermione must have been up against the wall awhile because Ginny had come looking for her. 'Hey you!' She said laughing. 'You lightweight, are you gonna be sick?'

Hermione pulled herself together. 'Yes I have had way too much to drink. Ginny I think I need to go home.' Really she thought she must have been dreaming before.

Ginny laughed 'I'll tell Ron.' She ran off and Hermione followed her she didn't realize she was looking for Malfoy as she made her way towards Ron and the others.

Ron spotted her first and came over to her with a worried look on his face. 'Hey 'mione. You OK? You look a little pale.' He put his hand on her cheek and she jumped. Thinking about the last hand that had touched her.

'Yeah I'll be fine.' She smiled 'I just need to go home. I've had way too much to drink. I need sleep and food.'

He laughed taking her hand he said 'I'll just let the guys know and I'll take you home.'

'No it's fine.' She said hurriedly she just wanted to be alone right now. 'You stay I'm literally gonna go straight home heat up some left overs and go to bed.'

'Are you sure?' He said checking.

'Yes I'm sure.' She leaned forward and kissed him. 'Say bye to everyone for me' she turned and started to leave the club all the while looking for Malfoy he wasn't there maybe she had imagined it after all.

Since apparating while drunk wasn't highly recommended she hailed a taxi to take her home. Once she got home she headed straight for bed thinking about Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the rest of the weekend Hermione had come to the conclusion Malfoy was just trying to mess with her and tried to put it out of her head. She had a report due in work on Monday and put herself into that. She worked at the Ministry of magic in the department for magical creatures she was in a section of people trying to work out laws for proper treatment of certain creatures.

Monday morning came and she had just arrived at the ministry she was feeling a bit anxious about this report it was close to her heart because this report was about proper treatment for house elves. If her boss liked her report she would be assigned someone from magical law enforcement to write out the law properly then they would present it to the next rank and so on hopefully with no trouble and get the law passed. She couldn't help but think of Dobby when doing this report, the brave little elf who had saved their lives.

Hermione had a meeting with her boss in half an hour so she sat at her desk and went over her report one more time. When the time came she took a deep breath and went into see her boss.

Draco was pissed off. His boss had just informed him he had just been assigned to help with a law for magical creatures. He'd be spending his time with some crazy form of Hagrid from school. He didn't even know what the law was about. He was sure his time could be better spent. He was also sure there was something big going down in the department, but of course it was all about the aurors. Annoyed he left for lunch.

He was half way through his sandwich, which he didn't really want, in the cafeteria when Granger came bounding in wearing that smile he rarely got to see. She was obviously happy about something, he watched her run to Weasley and Potter and after a moment there were lots of hugs and kisses. Then Draco remembered what department Granger worked in. Magical creatures. Oh wow this was too perfect. Could it be possible his magical creature's nut was Granger? He laughed to himself. He got up and threw his sandwich away. He was meant to be meeting the magical creature's person after lunch and if it was Granger he wanted to be prepared.

'Hermione that's amazing well done!' Harry said hugging her 'I know this law means a lot to you. Just tell me your law isn't going to be called spew?'

Hermione hit him playfully on the arm. 'It wasn't spew it was S.P.E.W! And no it won't be. I'm not sure what to call it I'll probably have to work it out with whoever your department sends over.' She couldn't wipe the grin off her face. 'I'm meeting them after lunch.'

Ron put his arm around her, leaned forward and kissed her head. 'Well done 'mione. Just watch yourself with whoever you get some of those law enforcement people are a bit crazy.' He said before taking a bite from his sandwich.

'You can talk Ronald Weasley!' Hermione laughed. 'Anyway I'm gonna take my sandwich upstairs. Make sure I have everything ready.' She kissed Ron and left.

She'd just about finished getting everything ready when there was a knock on the door. This must be the guy from law enforcement. Without looking up she said 'Come in.' she heard the door open and close. 'I won't be a second' she said just putting the last paper into place. Then looked up with a smile on her face to see who it was. When she looked up the smile fell from her face.

'Granger.' Draco said smiling at her. 'You not happy to see me?'

'Malfoy. What are you doing here?'

'My department sent me. I here you are trying to pass a law.' He looked at her. 'Magical law enforcement need to go through it with you make sure we can actually make it work. Surely you know this Granger.'

'You work in Magical Law Enforcement?' She was too shocked and her brain didn't seem to want to function properly.

'Yes.' He moved forward and sat down opposite her. It was funny how shocked she was he'd already made up his mind not to bring up what had happened at the club yet. 'Now tell me about this law Granger. Not one about crazy Hippogriffs is it?'

'No its not. But now you mention it I'll have to look into it. I'm sure a law saving them from arrogant Slytherin boys might come in handy.' Right her brain was coming back now.

Draco was laughing. 'Touché.' He moved himself closer to the desk and Hermione. He could sense her tense and he was sure she remembered the club he knew she'd been a bit drunk. He put his hands on the desk close to hers but not touching. 'Right Granger show me this report and let's get started.'

She swallowed and took a deep breath his hands were close and she knew he was doing it on purpose and that stupid grin on his face. She moved herself and passed him the report and when she did he grazed her hand with his and again her skin seemed to burn from the contact. He made no sign to say he'd felt anything. What was happening to her? She must be going crazy.

He took the report and actually the graze had been an accident but he heard her breath hitch when they made contact he wanted to grin but kept his face placid he was getting to her and he hadn't even tried. He started to read the report.

'House elves Granger?'

'Yes house elves Malfoy' she was worried now from the way he said it she really wanted this law to pass.

'I don't know how this will work.' He'd had experience with house elves. 'It would be hard to prove neglect or cruel behavior, House elves won't speak badly about their master.'

'I know. That's the part that's going to be tricky but something has to be put in place their treatment can sometimes be unbearable to see.' She did understand this law would be hard to write with house elves being the way they were. 'I've looked into some ways we might be able to overcome this particular hurdle.'

She then dove into another pile of paper looking for something else. He could see she actually cared about this subject and really he thought it was a good idea. They spent the rest of the afternoon trying to come up with ideas that might help enforce the law. By the end of the day though they could both see that this would take some time. To Draco this was great seeing her work about something she cared about only made him want her more. To Hermione it was a nightmare not only would the law now take longer to pass but she had to spend time with Malfoy. Although he had been civil with her today and had actually helped for a while she'd forgotten it was Malfoy she was working with.

'Right let's leave it for today now then shall we?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah sure.' He was actually getting tired. 'Tomorrow then?'

'Yeah do you want to come back here or do you want to work in your office?' she asked.

'You mean my cubicle?' He asked laughing. 'No your office is fine.'

She actually laughed herself. She stood up and started straightening the papers. Draco stood up too and reached his hand forward for Hermione to shake. She just looked at it for a second.

'You do know how to shake hands don't you Granger?' He grinned. 'Come on we might as well try to get along seeing as we'll be spending so much time together now.'

She took his hand and there it was again. Dammit she thought. Draco didn't let her take her hand back for a moment and ran his thumb along the back of her hand.

'Do remember my proposal Granger.' He said looking in her eyes watching her face fall. 'I won't wait forever.' Grinning he let go of her hand. 'Until tomorrow then.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Harry!' Hermione called when she got home. They lived together in Grimmauld Place it made sense seen as neither of them had anywhere else to go. 'Harry! Tell me we have wine or something to drink!'

He came up behind her making her jump. 'I don't think we have wine but I think there's fire whiskey in the kitchen.' He said laughing at her jump. 'You not have a good day? Is everything ok with your law?'

She didn't answer at first she just got a glass and poured a large helping of fire whiskey and downed it in one enjoying the burn as she swallowed, then poured another.

'What's wrong Hermione?' Harry was worried now she rarely drank like that.

'My law is going to take much longer than I wanted it to. There's so many kinks I didn't notice at first.' She paused to take another large sip of her drink. 'And my magical law enforcement officer...' Another big gulp she looked at Harry who nodded for her to go ahead. 'Is Malfoy.'

'You're kidding?' Harry asked. 'How long will you have to work with him for?'

'I'm not sure a while though.' Another sip of her drink, if she wasn't careful the drink would go straight to her head.

'You want me to see if I can get you someone else?' Harry asked. He had a fair bit of pull in the department.

'No. He actually has good knowledge and understanding of house elves and has had a few good ideas.' Hermione pouted. 'That's what's so annoying if he was rubbish it would give me a reason to get rid of him but he's annoyingly good. I didn't even realize he worked for Law enforcement.'

'Yeah I think I heard he joined.' Harry said looking through the cupboards for something for dinner. 'Our auror offices are on a different part of the floor and we don't see them that often' He couldn't see anything. 'Shall we order take out?'

'Yeah that's fine I don't feel like cooking anyway.' She finished her drink. 'You pick and order I'm going to get a quick shower.'

She left to get her shower. She had to pull herself together.

Draco arrived in his apartment. His mother still lived in the manor and his father had died in Azkaban six months ago. He'd hated the manor and moved out as soon as he could. His mother had tried to convince him to stay but everywhere he looked in that place reminded him of the war and the dark lord. A shiver ran through him. He'd found this place a year ago it was small but he liked it. He went to the fridge and pulled out a beer and a piece of left over pizza. He went to the living room and pulled out his laptop. His father would have flipped seeing him with a muggle thing like this. He wanted to have some ideas ready for Granger tomorrow. He actually did want this law to pass he remembered how his father had treated their house elves. They should have someone to stand up for them. He took another swig from his bottle and set to work.

Hermione was getting frustrated they were getting nowhere and she had started pacing. Malfoy stood up now to try and calm her down he walked up her and took her face in her hands looking down at her.

'Calm down we'll figure this out.' He said smiling.

Hermione looked at him she could feel the heat between them and Malfoys face suddenly became serious and he moved closer to her. He moved his face closer to hers and her eyes fluttered closed waiting for the kiss she knew was coming. He lightly pressed his lips to hers and her whole body seemed to ignite, she kissed him back. Malfoy started to deepen the kiss and a moan escaped her lips. Wow he's a good kisser she thought and she moved her hands to his back pulling him closer.

Hermione woke with a start. Holy crap did I just dream about Malfoy? This was not good. This cannot be happening! She checked her alarm clock she had to be up in ten minutes, so she got up and started to get herself ready for work. She was so caught up in thinking about her dream and the kiss she had completely forgotten to eat her cereal and hadn't even noticed Harry coming into the kitchen.

'Hermione!' He shouted, it was obvious this was not the first time he'd tried to get her attention. 'Are you ok? Your Weetabix is all soggy. Are you worried about working with Malfoy again?'

Oh Harry if only you knew. 'I'm worried about the law.' She decided to leave Malfoy out of this.

'I'm sure you'll figure it out.' He checked his watch. 'Right I have to go I have a meeting with Kingsley. Something big is going down and I'm hoping he's going to tell me what it is.'

'OK see you at lunch?' she asked.

'Err no not today I thought I might go surprise Ginny if I can.' He said Grinning as he left. 'See you later.'

Draco had picked up two coffees from the costa on the corner by the ministry and made his way to Hermione's office. When he got there she was all in a panic searching her office.

'What's the matter Granger?' He asked.

'I cant find my quill!' She said looking at him her eyes drifted to his lips. Shaking herself she carried on searching.

He had to laugh. She had her hair up in a bun today and sticking out of that bun was her quill. He walked over to her puting the coffees on the desk as he went. 'Come here.' He said moving closer.

She took a step back. 'What are you doing?' she ask startled.

He laughed and moved closer she was up against her office wall and had nowhere to go. He moved as close as he could. He looked at her and reached up to take her quill from her hair.

'Here you go Granger.' He said with a smile.

'Thank you.' she said with a quick lick of her lips.

'mmmmmmm I'd like to do that.' He whispered then a knock came from the door. 'Saved by the knock' He smirked and left to go sit down.

'Come in.' she said recovering herself.

Ron walked in holding two cups of coffee. He knew Hermione liked a coffee when she first arrived in work.

'Too late Weasely.' Drawled Draco. 'I already brought us some but thanks all the same.'

He'd heard from Harry that Malfoy was working with Hermione but he wasn't quite sure he believed it especially when Harry had told him she said he was good.

'Ron.' Hermione said. She knew she was bright red now. 'What are you doing here?'

'I know you like a coffee in work in the morning.' He leaned forward and put it on the desk with the other two ignoring Malfoy. 'You ok 'mione? You look a bit flushed.'

This obviously made Hermione go worse. Especially when she seen Malfoys wicked smirk. 'I'm fine just a bit hot is all. Thanks for the coffee Ron but we should really get started I want to finish this as soon as possible.'

'Ok see you at lunch' he said and left.

'Malfoy...' She seemed lost for words she wanted to tell him to stop but didn't know how.

'Would you like to ask me a question Granger or are we going to help the houses elves?' He asked raising his eyebrows.

'House elves' she said. And she heard him chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest the week went by and they had made only a small amount of progress worst of all she'd pretty much dreamt about Malfoy every night even when Ron was in her bed. This wasn't good. Every day Malfoy would make a sly comment that would send her heart pounding. Seeing him every day working with her on something she was pretty sure he agreed with and cared about didn't help it just showed there was something good about him.

It was late Friday and her head had started to pound, she put her head in her hands and moaned aloud. 'This might be useless.'

'Let's not give up yet.' Malfoy said rubbing his own eyes. 'We've got the weekend to relax and take a break it might be what we need to get things going again.'

'You're probably right.' She said with a sigh. 'Let's call it a day.'

'Would you let me buy you a drink?' He asked.

'I don't think that's a great idea Malfoy.' She said exasperated.

'Why not? It's only a drink. We've had a hard week I think we deserve it.' He smiled at her. 'Don't worry I don't plan to take advantage.' As if I'd need to he thought to himself. She was looking at his lips again, he saw her do it a lot but he let her think he never noticed.

'Well the answers no Malfoy.' She said getting her things together. 'Even if I wanted to I can't I have plans.'

'With someone else?' He feigned hurt. 'I'm hurt Granger! Is it with the Weasel?'

'Not that it's any of your business but yes' she put the last thing in her bag. 'He and Ginny are coming over to mine and Harrys for dinner. And I still don't have everything I need either.'

'What no invite for me?' He laughed. 'Don't worry Granger another time perhaps?'

'Whatever. I've gotta go. See you Monday.' And she left.

Draco went the pub anyway and ordered a beer. As he was drinking his beer he started to contemplate the idea that he was starting to feel something more for Granger than just want. This unnerved him he was always able to stay a few paces away from the girls he'd seen in the past. He always knew Granger was different from the other girls he'd gone out with before. He was only just starting to realize this might not work out how he'd planned. Granger wasn't the type to just idly fall into something with someone. Did he still want to pursue her even if someone could get hurt, even him? He ordered another beer.

Hermione was just about finished cooking so she ran to her room to get changed and put on a bit of makeup. She was walking down the stairs just as the door opened and Ron and Ginny came in.

'Hey guys.' Hermione said smiling.

'Hey Hermione. How's it going?' Ginny said taking off her coat. It was so much better now they had figured out how to remove the permanent sticking charm from the back of Mrs. Black. Kreacher was the one to give up the secret before he died six moths ago.

'Ok tough week.' She said walking over to Ron.

'Yeah Ron said you've had to work with Malfoy all week.' Ginny grimaced. 'That must be tough.'

'It's awful but he has a great understanding of house elves and I actually think he wants to put this law in place almost as much as I do.' She thought back to Dobby and how at one point he was the Malfoy's house elf. 'But no shop talk.'

'I agree.' Ron said. 'I smell food anyway.' Hermione and Ginny laughed. 'Where's Harry?'

'I don't know.' Hermione said. 'I haven't seen him yet.'

Just as she said it Harry walked in the door looking upset. Ginny was there in an instant. 'What's wrong?' she asked.

'I think it's me who needs the drink tonight Hermione. Kingsley told me what's going on.' He said taking his coat off. 'Let's go to the kitchen.'

They all followed him to the kitchen and watched while he poured himself a fire whiskey.

'There's a war started in Canada.' He said grimly.

'Oh my god!' Hermione said sitting down. 'Is it bad?'

'Very. According to Kingsley. There has been severe loss of life on our side.' Harry rubbed his eyes. 'People from our auror office will be getting drafted to go over and help.'

There was complete silence. Harry and Ron were both aurors. Either of them or both of them could easily be drafted to help out.

'Why your office?' Ginny asked her eyes starting to water Harry took her into his arms.

'Ours is the most prestigious. It's not just us though, there will be drafts from other countries too.' He said hugging Ginny tighter.

'How will they decide who goes?' Hermione asked.

'First they will ask for volunteers. See how many are willing to go. Then I think it will just be a random draw.' He took a steadying breath.

Hermione went over to the cupboard for more glasses and poured more fire whiskey for everyone and topping up Harry's. Ron hadn't said a word he was just stood there. He looked dumbstruck. Finally he spoke.

'They can't do this.' He said 'We've just come out of a war! They can't send us into another one.' His voice was rising as he spoke.

'Calm down Ron.' Hermione said walking up to him to put her arms around him.

'Calm down?' He said taking a step back from her. 'Calm down? Hermione they want us to go to war again! They can't do this!' He turned and left the house.

'He'll calm down soon.' Harry said still clutching Ginny closely.

Hermione felt a sob trying to escape her lips so she turned round and ran to her room turning on the shower and taking off her clothes and stepping in as soon as she was in she let the sob escape. There was another war and she could lose Harry and Ron. This wasn't fair. She ended up sitting on the floor of the shower with her knees tucked into her chest letting the water run over her long after the water had gone cold.


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend went by in a blur. She hadn't spoke to Ron at all over the weekend and according to Ginny no one had seen him either. She was starting to get worried and was sending owls to him every few hours just hoping for a reply. She'd even gone to the Burrow on Sunday only to be told she had just missed him. What was going on in Ron's head why hadn't he spoke to her? So much for the weekend to clear her head.

The Daily Prophet had started to report about the war in Canada. Things did seem bad over there the Prophet had also got hold of the news about the drafting somehow. Everywhere she went she was reminded of it even muggle newspapers were reporting about trouble in Canada even though they didn't know what it really was.

She got into the Ministry Monday morning to people staring at her, everyone knew how close she was to Harry and Ron. Every move she made from the atrium up to her office she felt eyes on her. She couldn't get into her own office quick enough. She dumped her stuff on the floor and leaned on her desk with both hands trying to steady her breathing.

Draco had seen the news about the war and the drafting it was difficult not to. He also knew this would be affecting Hermione. He went and got the usual coffees and made his way to her office. When he went in he saw her leaning on her desk almost in a full blown panic attack. He put the coffees down and threw his stuff on the floor next to hers and walked over to her. She had tears running down her face.

'Hermione.' He said softly. 'You need to calm down.'

She had her hands in her hair and her breathing was ragged now. He stepped towards her and took her face in his hands making her look at him but her eyes where everywhere but on him.

'Look at me Hermione.' He said. She just shook her head. 'Jesus Granger just look at me!' She was so shocked she did. 'Right now breathe. That's it come on, deep breaths. Calm down.' He could see it was working her breathing becoming steadier and she was starting to shake less. After a while she'd calmed down. 'Right are you ok now?' He asked.

'Erm I think so.' She whispered 'Thank you.'

She was still looking at him with her head in his hands when the door was opened and Ron came in. They both jumped apart at his sudden appearance. Hermione thought she'd be grateful when she finally saw Ron and seen that he was ok but she was just angry.

'What's going on?' He asked eyeing Draco who was stood rather close to Hermione.

'I had a panic attack and he helped me get it under control.' She sucked in a shaky breath 'Where the hell have you been Ron?'

'I needed to clear my head get things straight' He was still looking at Draco, who was also staring back.

'Why didn't you answer any of my owls or just tell me you were ok?' She could feel the tears coming back. 'I was worried sick!'

'I'm sorry 'mione.' He finally looked at her properly she looked a mess tear stained face and her curly hair more wild than usual. 'Can we go somewhere and talk? I need to tell you something.'

Draco was starting to put the pieces together Wesley had obviously took off when he found out about the war and the drafting and left Hermione to her own devices not even letting her know he was ok.

'No!' She almost shouted. 'I'm too angry with you to be around you right now. Just go.' And she turned away from him.

He made to move forward but Draco stood in front of him blocking his path. 'You heard her Weasley. Leave.' He almost hissed.

'What the fuck do you know Malfoy?' He tried to push past but Draco just pushed him away harder.

'Leave!' He shouted.

'No! 'Mione come on let's talk about this.' Ron begged.

'Just leave Ron.' She sighed 'You can come over tonight but I need time right now.'

Ron left slamming the door behind him while Hermione collapsed in the chair. It was barely 10 o'clock and she was already exhausted. Draco looked at her and he knew then that he could easily fall for this girl. He moved to her and knelt on the floor taking her hands in his.

'Hermione.' He said softly. 'Are you ok?'

She looked down on him and squeezed his hands. 'No.' she said tears running down her face again. 'But I will be I just need a minute.'

'Do you want me to leave?' Silently begging her not to send him away he didn't want to leave her like this.

'No.' she took a deep shaky breath and let it go. 'I'll be ok in a minute.'

He tightened his grip on her hands. 'Ok' He whispered looking at her. He could see her calming down. He thought it best to change the subject so he started telling her his ideas for the new law never taking his hands away.

'I like those ideas. They make sense.' She took her hands away from his and took up her quill.

He was slightly disappointed. It took him a minute to move, being on his knees for so long and mourning the loss of her touch. 'Should I go get us some more coffee? These have gone cold.'

'That would be great Draco thankyou.' She didn't look up.

He got back with the coffees and they worked all day even through lunch which Draco went to pick up. Hermione wasn't up to all the staring and was worried Ron would be there. He was.

'Where's Hermione?' He said to Draco.

'Working.' Is all Draco said in Reply and turned to leave.

'Malfoy.' Ron shouted. 'I need to talk to her.'

'And you'll get the chance tonight.' Draco looked at him. 'She doesn't want to see you right now. Leave her to her space.'

He thought he heard Weasley shout something at him as he left but he just ignored it and made his way back to Hermione.

It was coming on for five thirty and they had made a huge amount of progress and they were happy with what they had achieved. Finally something good came of today apart from how good Draco had been to her.

'Erm, Draco.' She said he was buried in some paper work.

'Yeah' He didn't even raise his head properly eyes still on the papers in his hand.

'I just wanted to thank you for today.' She hurried out. He was looking at her now. 'I know it must have been uncomfortable for you. I just wanted to say thank you.'

'You don't need to say thankyou.' He smiled 'It's what friends do for each other right? Comfort them over their idiot boyfriends?'

'Draco, Ron is not...' She didn't get to finish he started to talk over her.

'Yes he is Hermione. Did he leave you the whole weekend without getting in touch? Idiot move. Then he came bounding in here and upset you all over again. Another idiot move.' He looked at her now 'I'm just glad I was here to comfort you.'

'Yes' She said why deny it? 'But he's my idiot boyfriend and I have to try.'

'Whatever you want Granger.' He said getting his stuff. She didn't miss the Granger he was mad at her. 'Can I get you that drink tonight?'

'Not tonight I have to go face Ron.' She said weakly.

'Well' He said rubbing his eyes with his thumb and finger. 'I'll be in the pub round the corner if you change your mind or he makes some other idiot move.' He walked out the door.

Dammit he didn't know what he was doing anymore. He should probably try and get out of spending so much time with her but he only wanted to find out how to prolong it. He made it to the bar and ordered a whiskey. Muggle whiskey wasn't the same as fire whiskey but it'll do.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione apparated into the hall of the house and took off her coat. She started to walk to the kitchen and she could hear Harry and Ron talking.

'I can't believe you did this Ron.' Harry was saying.

'Neither can I.' she heard him say.

'What are you gonna tell Hermione?' Harry asked.

'I don't know.' He sighed.

What were they talking about? She had to know what was happening, she walked into the kitchen and asked 'Tell Hermione what?'

They both turned round shocked and looked at her. Harry put his drink down and said 'I'll leave you two to it. I'll be upstairs if you need me.' He said looking at Hermione and left.

'Tell me What Ron?' She looked at him. He couldn't look at her. He had his hands in his pockets looking at the floor.

'I volunteered to go to Canada.' He muffled.

Hermione couldn't believe what he'd said. Surely she'd miss heard. 'What?'

He looked at her now. 'I volunteered to go to Canada.'

'That's what I thought you said.' She sat down in a chair. 'Why?'

'I don't know really.' he took a deep breath. 'I was just thinking about when we were at war and how no one came to help us. They need our help Hermione. When I was thinking over the weekend the more it made sense the more I wanted to go'

'How long will you be gone?' She didn't know if she could take anymore.

'At least three years.' He rushed out. 'If the war ends within that time I'll be staying to help afterwards. Help them rebuild.'

Hermione let out a sob. Three years. 'How could you do this?'

'Hermione.' He said coming to sit next to her. 'I have to do this. I have to do something on my own. I think... I think we should end us. It's for the best I don't want you to be unhappy because of me.'

'It's a bit late for that isn't it Ron.' How could he do this after everything they had been through? She had tears running down her face for what felt like the hundredth time today.

'Hermione I'm sorry.' He reached over to take her hand and she pulled away from him.

'I'm sorry too.' She stood up and walked away to her room.

A while later there was a knock on her door and Harry came in.

'Oh Harry!' She said and burst into tears.

He rushed over to her and hugged her to him tight until she'd stopped crying and fallen asleep.

Draco went to Hermione's office the next morning only to find it empty. He was puzzled this wasn't like her. He went and asked the person in the next office who also didn't have a clue where Hermione was. He only had one choice now and he started to make his way to the Auror office to find Potter.

He found Harry talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, and waited for them to finish talking. When they had he walked up to him.

'Hey Potter. Where's Granger?' He asked he still had two coffees in his hands.

'She's off sick today Malfoy.' He said walking past him.

'Granger? Hermione Granger? Off sick?' He asked stunned.

'Yes Malfoy.' Harry looked at him puzzled. 'Why?'

'Were still working on that house elves law. She wasn't in her office.' He was a bit worried now she never went off sick. 'Wait, this hasn't got anything to do with Weasley has it?'

'That's none of your business Malfoy.' Harry said dismissively.

'It is when she's sat in her office having a panic attack because of him and I have to calm her down. What's he done now?' He was pretty certain this was because of Weasley now.

Harry turned to look at him. Why was Malfoy so concerned? 'Ron's volunteered to go to Canada.' Harry said bluntly.

Draco couldn't believe it. He was truly shocked. 'He's done what?'

'Yes he's going to Canada.' Harry said.

'Weasley? What happened?' Draco asked.

'Ron broke things off last night.' Harry told him. 'She's pretty upset. Why do you care anyway Malfoy?'

'Believe it or not Potter me and Granger have become friends, spending eight hours a day plus with someone can have that effect.' He paused. 'Is she at home?'

'Yes I think so.' Harry was slightly shocked. 'Why?'

'I'm gonna go check she's ok.' He handed him one of the coffees. 'That's what friends do. Here have that.' He turned and left. Leaving Harry just watching him leave.

He arrived at her house not long after and knocked on her door. Ah he thought as the door swung open its girl Weasley. It was clear by her face that it was a shock for her to see him stood there too. He cleared his throat. 'Is Granger in?'

'Erm. I don't think she wants to see anyone today.' She said cautiously.

'Can you ask her if she'll see me?' He asked. Before she could object he said 'I'll wait here, I won't come in. Can you just ask?'

'Ok.' She said 'Just wait here.'

Hermione was sat on the couch in her pajamas and night gown. Ginny came in with a look of shock on her face.

'Oh god!' Hermione cried getting to her feet 'What now?'

'Draco Malfoy is at the door.' Ginny said.

'Oh crap.' Hermione jumped up. 'What does he want?'

'To see you apparently.'

He couldn't see her in her pajamas. 'I need to go change. Let him in I'll just be minute.' And she ran upstairs to change.

Ginny went and let Malfoy in and led him in to the lounge. 'Would you like a drink?' She asked.

'No I'm fine.' He said feeling awkward. 'I just came to check on Hermione.'

'Ok well I've got to go to work.' She said 'Hermione should be down in a minute. Bye.'

Ginny came up to say goodbye to Hermione. 'Why has he come here?'

'I don't know but I guess I'll find out.'

She checked she looked ok and then went to meet Draco.

'Hi.' She said shyly pulling on the sleeves on her jumper. 'What's up?'

'Hey' He said. 'Well when I knew you were off sick I was worried I came to check you were ok.'

'Oh. Um Thanks. I've just had a tough few days.' She walked further into the room.

'Yeah I heard about Weasley.' He ran his hands through his hair. 'That guys a real idiot. I can't believe he left you.'

'Thanks. I'm starting to see what you mean.' She said with a small smile. 'Um do you want a coffee or anything?'

'No thanks. I should probably be getting back.' He sighed. 'I just wanted to check you were ok.'

'Ok. I'll be back in work tomorrow so we can get back to the law.' She walked up to stand in front of him. 'Are you sure you don't want to stay for a drink?' She said looking up at him.

His self-control was waning he wanted to take her right now but knew he couldn't. 'No I think its best I leave.' He didn't move though.

She had a weird thought, so she pulled up her courage from somewhere and moved closer to him and put her hands on his chest. 'Are you sure?' Maybe Malfoy could help her get over this mess.

He swallowed and put his hand to her cheek. Dammit.

'Draco.' She whispered. 'Kiss me.'

Damn he'd wanted to hear her say that since he'd seen her in the club. He leaned forward and put his forehead to hers. 'No' He breathed. Crap he could see the hurt in her eyes. 'Hermione. I've wanted to hear you say that since I saw you at the club. But I want you to want to kiss me not so you can get back at Weasley. It wouldn't be right to kiss you now no matter how much I want to.' God he was turning into a girl.

'Draco, I...' He stopped her from talking with his thumb on her lips she gasped as he ran his thumb along her parted lips. He bent down and kissed her cheek. She felt it all the way to her toes.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' He said and left. Leaving Hermione standing there with a hand on her cheek and her lips tingling.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco didn't go back to work that day. He went to the manor to see his mother. She rarely left the house since his father had died, even before then she only left for visits to see him. He hadn't come to see her for a while and was starting to feel guilty, especially after the Weasley thing. The only reason they hadn't joined his father in Azkaban was Potter. He'd told the Ministry about how his mother had basically saved his life in the forbidden forest that night and how he would never have killed Dumbledore, about how he was about to drop his wand. He had a lot to thank Potter for and he'd resented it for a long time, he'd only just started to let it go. Another reason for going to see his mother was she might be able to convince him what a bad idea him and Granger would be. He reached the front door and knocked and not to his surprise a house elf answered.

'Hello master' she squeaked and bowed.

'Hello Rosie.' He smiled walking in, she was his favorite house elf. 'How have you been?'

'Master is so kind. Rosie is good. Would Master like some food or drink?' She said following him inside.

'No thanks. I just came to see my mother.' He said.

'Mistress is in the library.' Rosie squeaked. 'She is spending a lot of time in the library.'

'It was where my father spent most of his time. Thank you Rosie.' He said walking to the library.

He took a deep breath before he walked into the library. He wasn't sure how he would find his mother. She was sat at his father's desk with a quill and parchment in hand.

'Hello Mother.' He said walking over to her.

'Well Hello Draco.' She smiled. 'It's been a while.'

'I know I'm sorry.' He said leaning in and kissing her cheek. He moved and sat down opposite her. 'How have you been?' He asked.

'Ok.' She smiled. 'I've been doing a lot of charity work trying to get our name back in good standing.' She sighed. 'How have you been?'

'Ok. I've been working on a law for proper treatment of house elves.' He said.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. 'Why would you be working on that?'

'Well someone from magical creatures came up with it and then someone from my department has to go through it with them to make sure it can be enforced.' He said.

'Oh right.' She knew her son well and something was bothering him. 'Who have you been working with?'

'Erm Granger.' He looked at her he could tell she wasn't sure who he meant. 'You know Potters Muggle born friend. Hermione Granger?'

'The mudblood?' She gasped.

'Please Mother you know that term has been outlawed.' He sighed. 'Yes that's her.'

Narcissa was starting to understand now. Her son was having feelings for her. 'I'm sorry. Old habits. What's that been like then?'

'Hard work.' He said. 'But Hermione is passionate about what she does it's been good to work with her.'

Yes her son was falling for the mudblood. 'Draco?'

'Yes mother.' He relpied running his hands through his hair.

'Do you like this girl?' He looked up at his mother, she knew him too well.

'I...' He didnt know what to say. 'Yes I suppose I do.'

'Well what's holding you back?' She wasn't her husband. She only ever went with the dark lord because he had, she was a good wife she would have stood by his side wherever he went.

'She's only just stopped seeing someone and we don't have the best history too many bad things.' He slouched down in his chair. 'I don't want to push her.'

'Just spend time with her then.' Narcissa said. 'She'll love you just like I do eventually. Show her who you really are. Don't let your father's influence deter you from being happy'

So much for his mother convincing him to stay away. She was encouraging him. He never expected this. He left a few hours later and went home.

The next few days went by quickly, they had each buried themselves in their work. Draco berating himself for not just kissing her and Hermione struggling with the pull of being grateful he never with everything that had been going on and disappointed he never.

'Draco?' Hermione asked.

'Yes Hermione.' He said.

'Why did you join Law Enforcement?' She asked. She realized she found it slightly strange a career for him.

'I wasn't allowed to be an auror because of the death eater thing.' He looked at her. 'Next best thing was Law Enforcement.' He said with a shrug.

'Oh' she said she wasn't sure what she'd expected but Draco wanting to be an auror was not it.

'Does that shock you?' He said looking at her.

'Erm Yes I suppose it does a little.' She said nervously.

'Well I'm not surprised.' He laughed. 'After my history. It's taken a lot of effort for people to realize I'm not who they thought I was.'

'Yes.' She said smiling. 'I'm finding that out.'

'I'm glad.' He smiled.

On Friday Hermione couldn't concentrate. It was the day of the draft and she was waiting for Harry to find out what had happened. She hated this. She threw down the paper she had read three times without any of it going into her head.

'I thought Potter might have volunteered.' Draco said.

'No.' she sighed. 'He wouldn't do that to Ginny. He doesn't want to leave her.' A shadow passed over her face. Damn Weasley he thought.

They were just getting ready to go down to lunch when Harry burst in with a grin on his face.

'I'm fine. I'm staying.' He practically shouted at her. Hermione ran to him and hugged him hard letting happy tears fall. 'I have to go tell Ginny.' He said untangling himself from Hermione.

'Oh Harry I'm so happy.' She said with a watery smile. Harry turned and ran from the office.

Later on they were getting ready to go home. 'Come for a celebratory drink with me Hermione?' Draco asked.

'I can't I should go celebrate with Harry and Ginny.' She said.

Draco laughed. 'If I was them I would be celebrating in a different way.' He said with a gleam in his eyes.

'Oh right.' She said looking a bit uncomfortable before letting out a laugh herself. 'Ok then let's go.'

They went to a muggle bar near the city center. They ordered drinks and sat down at the bar.

'Cheers.' Draco said with a smile at Hermione.

Hermione giggled and clinked her glass to his. 'Cheers.'

'You seem happier than you have over this past couple of weeks.' He said.

'Something good has finally happened.' She said with a grin looking at him.

'Well here's to more good things.' He said taking a sip of his beer. He looked over at her then. 'I like to see you smiling.'

'Thankyou.' She said her grin widening. She didn't want to think about Ron tonight and besides Draco was here and he wasn't. She was going to enjoy herself tonight. It had been too long since she'd let her hair down.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was starting to feel a bit tipsy after a while. She was having a really good time who knew Malfoy could be like this.

Draco was laughing along with Hermione they should probably slow down with the drinks but he didn't want to ruin anything.

Hermione stood up and started dancing, it was because of the alcohol but she didn't care she was gonna dance. Draco was laughing at her until she pulled him off his stool to dance with her. He didn't dance even when drunk.

'Hermione!' He laughed.

'What?' She smiled at him. 'Dance with me. Show me your moves.' She giggled.

Fuck it! He thought and took her into his arms and swung her round which made her scream and giggle. Suddenly the music changed to a slow song but he didn't let her go he just held her tighter and swayed on the spot with her in his arms.

She laid her head on his chest for a second before looking up at his face and into his eyes. They could both feel the tension and Draco was about to pull away before Hermione put her hand behind his neck, pulled him closer and kissed him. The feel of her lips on his sent all reason out the window and he pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Her hands were in his hair and his hands were on her back making her flush against him.

Hermione couldn't believe she'd waited this long to kiss him if this is what she had been missing out on. Every cell in her body seem to come alive. She opened her mouth and let in his tongue. She moved her hands down his back and it sent shivers through him.

He pulled away and looked down at her putting his hand on her cheek and putting his forehead to hers. They were both out of breath from the kiss and he lent forward and gave her another. He looked at her and she was smiling at him and he smiled back.

'Come home with me?' He asked. She never said anything just nodded and kissed him again.

They grabbed their stuff and Draco took her hand and pulled her to the street to find a taxi. She followed giggling at him. He never let go of her hand. When they reached his apartment he opened the door and pulled her through. As soon as the door was closed her pushed her against it and kissed her. She made wonderful noises when she kissed he wondered what she would be like when he got her in bed.

Hermione took her hands and pushed Draco's jacket from his shoulders never breaking their kiss. He threw it away and took hers off. Hermione's hands went to the front of his shirt and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. When it was off she ran her hands over his naked skin. She broke off the kiss to trail kisses down his neck and along his chest. Draco groaned and moved to do the zip on her work dress when it was undone Hermione stepped away and let the dress fall to the floor. He looked at her for a moment she was beautiful. He moved towards her again picking her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to his bedroom and placed her on his bed. He moved over the top of her and kissed her while she reached for the buckle on his belt and undid it. He stood up and took his trousers off. He took her in for a second laying on his bed with her matching black lace underwear he felt himself twitch looking at her.

He moved to her and pinned her hands over her head while he trailed kisses along her jaw and neck savoring every inch. He let her hands go as her moved one of his hands to her breast cupping it and running his thumb over her nipple through the lace. Making her moan and arch into his hand. He took his finger and hooked into the cup of her bra pulling it down releasing her breast into his hand. He bent down and took the nipple into his mouth while his other hand found her other breast.

Hermione was in ecstasy. He felt so good. She moved her hands into his hair pulling him closer into her. She arched into him and as she did he reached behind her and undid her bra he broke away to push it from her shoulder and off. He bent down and kissed her again. Hermione's hands trailed down his back to his boxers and pushed them from his hips and she felt him spring free. She used her legs to push them down and he stepped out of them kicking his shoes off. She moved her hands to hold him and he let out a hiss as her hands started to move. He let her continue while he kissed her and played with her nipples. Then he moved her hands away while he trailed kisses down her stomach towards her underwear. He hooked his fingers in them and pulled them down and off. He didn't waste time and kissed her between her legs making her gasp. He ran his tongue along her applying pressure on her clit. She arched into him moaning. He took her hips pulling her closer to him.

Hermione could feel herself building already he was so good at this. She could feel her body ready to let go and when she felt her body explode she couldn't help but scream his name. She lay panting while he kissed his way back up her body to her mouth. She could taste herself on his lips. Before she realized, he'd pushed himself into her and it was delicious. She heard him let out a low growl. He started to move and she met him thrust for thrust and as he started to get faster she felt herself build once more. She let herself go again and the feel of her erupting around him made him finish with her name on his lips.

He lay over her for a while catching his breath and trailing kisses along her jaw and neck. Hermione let out a low contented hum and he laughed against her neck before he pulled out of her and laying on the bed pulling her to him.

It wasn't long before they both drifted off to sleep. Draco woke to the sun streaming through his window and an empty bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco sat up running his hands over his face. Where had she gone? He got up and put his boxers back on and went to check the kitchen and bathroom. He could tell she wasn't there her clothes were gone and his shirt was hanging from the back of a kitchen chair. Only Hermione would skip out on him and tidy up as she did. He didn't know what went wrong. Damn. He sat on the chair and put is head in his hands. He was just contemplating what to do when there was a knock on the door. He was going to leave it then the knock came again. He stood up and threw the door open, and there she was, stood there with coffee in her hands.

'Erm, Hi.' She said. He stepped aside and let her in.

'I thought you'd left.' He said.

'I did.' She said looking at the floor she wasn't sure where to look. He was stood there in just his boxers. She hadn't realized what a good body he had last night, she was too swept up in the moment.

'I thought you weren't coming back.' He clarified moving closer to her putting his finger under her chin lifting her face so she would look at him.

'I wasn't going to.' She said.

'Why not?' He asked.

'Draco I don't think…' He put a finger to her lips making her stop.

'You think too much.' He said before replacing his finger with his lips. He broke away quickly taking the coffee cups from her hands and putting them on the table before kissing her again. He deepened the kiss and brought her in close against him. He put a hand on her cheek and one on her lower back pushing her close. He ran his tongue over her lips asking for entry and she gave it to him moving her hands to his bare back.

Hermione moved her hands to his chest and pushed herself away. This is why she nearly never came back. She'd get this pull in her stomach when she kissed him and she couldn't think straight.

'What's wrong Hermione?' He asked not letting her go.

'Draco.' She said taking a deep breath and looking up at him. 'I had a great time last night.'

'Don't say but, just leave it there.' He said hopefully.

'But' she said 'I've only just split with Ron.'

He sighed 'So?' He asked.

'So,' she said 'I need time to heal. I don't think it would be fair to either of us to start something now.'

He moved away running his hands through his hair. He saw Hermione's face, she looked confused. He followed her gaze to his arm. 'When he died' He paused looking at her 'it started fade after a few months it turned into this scar.'

'I'm sorry I didn't mean….' She bit her lip.

'It's ok.' He moved to her again. He closed his eyes and put his forehead to hers. 'Don't Hermione.' He was aware he was almost begging, but he didn't care he'd tasted her and he didn't want to stop. 'Let's just try. We'll take it slow. We'll have some fun.' He said with a smile, running his thumb along her cheek and looking into her eyes.

'I think it's a bit late for slow after last night.' She almost whispered. 'Don't you?'

'We just broke the ice.' He said with a small smile. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. He let out a small hum of pleasure escape as he did.

She couldn't help herself, she felt the pull, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She'd never felt like this with Ron. It scared her slightly that Draco could pull her in so easily.

He pulled away panting 'Is that a yes to having some fun?' He asked with a small smile. She was biting her lip like she hadn't quite decided. He used his thumb to free her lip from her teeth.

'Yes' She said no matter how much she tried to deny it she wanted him. So what the hell she'd give it a try. It would probably all blow up in her face.

He grinned wildly at her picking her up, kissing her and sitting her on the table knocking the coffee on the floor. He didn't care.

So much for taking it slow Hermione thought as she lay panting next to Draco in bed. It was early afternoon and they hadn't left the bed after moving from the table this morning. She was sure the coffee was still on the floor. She let a lazy smile spread over her face. She'd never spent the day in bed with Ron, they never had any privacy in the day. She rolled over putting her hand on his chest stroking his abs. He really did have a good body. He snatched her hand up and brought it to his lips kissing her palm.

'I should go soon.' She said.

He rolled over so he was lying on top of her 'why?' he said kissing her.

'Because I need to shower and change.' She laughed.

'Shower here. I'll give you something to wear.' He said against her lips. 'But I prefer you like this.'

She laughed. 'Besides Harry will be worried.'

'Send him an owl' he said trailing kisses along her neck.

He really knew what he was doing and she thought briefly about how many girls he'd been with but quickly pushed it away. She'd only ever been with Ron and the last thing she needed to think about was that.

'Draco.' She laughed.

Then they were disturbed by a knock on the door. Draco was puzzled he didn't think he was expecting anyone. 'Leave it.' He said.

'Draco!' came a shout. 'Are you in there?'

'Shit.' He said. 'It's Blaise. I said I'd go for a drink with him today.' He pulled himself up. 'I'll get rid of him.'

'No.' she said. 'Go out. I need to go home anyway.' She said getting herself up and looking for her underwear and clothes, then she remembered they were in the kitchen. 'Just let me grab my clothes then you can let him in.'

She ran out to grab her things as Draco shouted to Blaise he'll be a minute and pulled on some pants. He watched her run back to the bedroom with a grin. Then answered the door.

'What the fuck Malfoy?' Blaise said pushing his way in.

'Yeah I know sorry.' He said. 'I just need to grab a quick shower. I'll be back in a minute.'

He moved back through to the bedroom. Hermione was there putting her shoes on. She'd put her unruly hair into a bun with a pen. 'You want me to see you out?'

'No.' she blushed. 'I'd rather just aparate from here if that's ok. I'm not ready for people to know.'

'Ok. I understand.' Before she could slip out he pulled her in for a quick kiss. 'Tell me I can see you tomorrow.'

'I don't know' she said.

'I'm not letting you go till you say yes.' He said playfully. 'Let me make you lunch.'

'Ok' she said.

'I'll owl you.' He said letting her leave. He watched her disaparate before shouting to Blaise 'There's beer in the fridge. I'll just be a minute.' He said leaving for the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione landed in the hall and quickly took off her coat hoping to get up to her room and shower before anyone noticed she was there. It wasn't her day. Harry poked his head out of the lounge.

'Hermione? Where have you been?' He asked moving out of the room.

'I went out for drinks last night and stayed at a friend's.' She said. 'I lost track of time today.'

'Who?' Ron had just walked out the same room behind Harry. This was not her day.

'Just someone from work.' She said. 'Listen I need to go shower.'

'Wait 'mione can I just talk to you a second please?' Ron asked.

'Can it wait Ron?' She really wanted to get out of here.

'Not really.' He said 'I have to leave tomorrow and I have to go see my mum and dad soon.'

'Ok sure.' She sighed and walked through to the kitchen. Ron followed her. 'What's the matter Ron?'

'I'm sorry 'mione.' He said.

'Sorry for what Ron?' She asked rubbing her hands down her face.

'For leaving you.' He said uncomfortably.

Oh crap this was not happening to her right now. 'I think it's a bit late for that Ron.'

'I know and I'm sorry.' He moved towards her. 'I want you to wait for me.'

'You what?' She couldn't believe what he was saying. 'You want me to wait for you to come home from a war you volunteered to be a part of? A war you might not come home from?'

'Yes.' He said like he was being completely reasonable. 'Wait for me and when I come back we'll get married and have kids, we'll grow old together. I don't want to lose you 'mione.'

He was really stood there practically proposing to her and she could still smell Draco on her skin. Two weeks ago Hermione would have jumped at the chance to marry Ron. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. It had really only been a week since Ron had told her he was leaving, just a week that's it and yet she felt like a different person.

'No Ron.' She breathed. 'I will not wait for you.' And she turned round and left walking up to her room.

Harry came up to see Hermione a little while later after she'd got out of the shower. She was sat on her bed reading. He came over and sat next to her.

'So you really said no to Ron?' No beating about the bush there.

'Yes.' She sighed putting her book down. 'I said no to Ron.'

'How are you feeling?' He asked.

'I'm fine Harry.' She said taking his hand. 'I can't wait for him. He's going to be over there for at least three years. He might not even come back.' She took a steadying breath. 'Two weeks ago, a week ago even, before he volunteered to go to a war, in another country…' her voice was starting to rise.

'I understand.' He squeezed her hand. 'So who were you out with last night?'

She looked at him. He knew something was up. He was her best friend but she wasn't ready to tell him about Draco. 'Just a friend Harry.'

'Ok. You're not ready to tell me.' He smiled and laughed. 'Just as long as you're ok.'

'Thank you Harry.' She said.

Hermione woke up the next morning to an owl tapping on her window. She lazily got up and opened the window and the owl flew in bringing a cool breeze with it. She took the letter and the owl flew out and she closed the window. It was from Draco, asking her to go to is house at twelve for lunch. She had a couple hours yet so she snuggled back under her duvet. She let tears fall down her face. Ron was leaving for Canada today, and she was going to lunch with Draco Malfoy. Who was she kidding? Probably more than lunch. She felt an involuntary smile spread through her tears. What the hell, Ron was gone and she was going to do what Draco suggested and have some fun. She got up to get ready.

Draco was just making a chicken salad for their lunch he was a pretty decent cook but this was only lunch he didn't want to go over the top. He'd just finished putting everything together when there was a knock at his door. He was smiling when he answered and saw Hermione there. He invited her in and leaned forward to give her a kiss.

Damn Hermione thought there's that pull again, so she deepened the kiss. After a minute Draco broke away.

'Don't you want to eat first?' He laughed kissing her again.

'I'm just doing what you said and having fun.' She said drawing him in closer with her hands.

'Well this is fun.' He said against her lips.

'Mmmm. Take me to bed.' She said.

'Who am I to argue?' He said taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

Hermione kissed Draco as she took off his shirt. She ran her hands over his chest before pulling off her own top. She pushed him backwards till he hit the bed and sat down. Draco kissed her stomach and started to take off her jeans, as she kicked off her shoes. She pulled her jeans and underwear off. She pushed him down so he was lying on the bed and undid his trousers and took them off with his underwear in one go. She knelt down before him and kissed his tip. Draco closed his eyes and moaned. She took more of him in her mouth using one of her hands to steady him. She continued to suck and lick him listening to him groan in pleasure.

He had to stop her or he'd come soon and he didn't want to. 'Hermione' he said his voice hoarse. She hummed her response while he was still in her mouth and it vibrated all over him. Oh crap. He thought. 'Stop, Hermione, stop.' He begged.

She stopped and looked up at him through her eyelashes smiling. She crawled up him sitting across his chest and kissing him. He took her face in his hands pulling her closer and kissing her roughly. He moved a hand to between her legs and she let out a whimper of pleasure. He pushed a finger into her and she moaned. He pulled out and took her hips positioning her over him he pushed the tip in before he slammed her down. She let out a yelp and gripped the sheets with her hands. She pushed herself up and put her hands on his chest balancing herself as she moved.

Draco thought she looked amazing on top of him with a look of pleasure on her face. She was going too slowly. He took her and flipped her so she was underneath him. He hooked his hands underneath her shoulders while she wrapped her legs around his waist and he started to move. It wasn't long before they were both ready and they came together.

Draco kissed her and pushed himself away and onto his back. 'Wow.' He said.

Hermione giggled. 'Yup.' She let out a contented hum.

'Food?' He asked.

'Oh yes, food, please.' She laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione sat on the bed with a sheet wrapped around her and eating her salad. 'This is great Draco thankyou.'

'Glad you like it.' He smiled at her, sitting opposite her. 'Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?'

'What do you mean?' She was puzzled.

'Well, the way you came in here and practically ripped off my clothes was one clue.' He laughed. 'Now don't get me wrong I'm not complaining, but I can tell something is wrong.'

She just looked down at her food biting her lip.

'Come on Hermione, you can tell me.' He said putting his hand on her leg.

'Ron was at mine when I got home last night.' She blurted out.

'Ok.' He said. 'What happened?'

'Well,' she took a deep breath 'He asked me to wait for him, said when he got back we could get married and start a family.'

'He proposed?' Draco said slightly shocked.

'Not in so many words no.' she was back looking at her food.

'What did you say Hermione?' He asked.

'I said no.' she looked up at him and relief washed over him. 'I said I wouldn't wait.'

'Ok.' He cleared his throat. He wasn't sure what to say now. He should have known she wouldn't be here now if she'd agreed to wait for Weasley, still it was a relief to know.

She took his hand. 'Draco, as soon as he said he'd volunteered for the war things changed between us. He had no thought for me when he did it, and I certainly wasn't going to wait for him even if he'd asked me to last week. I wouldn't do that to myself.'

He took their plates away from them and put them on the floor before kissing her. 'I understand things will always be difficult when it comes to Weasley. I just don't want it to interfere in our fun.' He said.

'Me neither.' She said kissing him. 'Thankyou for understanding Draco.'

'Anytime.' He said against her lips.

Hermione arrived home late again that Sunday. Harry was already in bed and she was grateful. She wasn't ready for the questions he would ask. He'd been at The Burrow all day too, no doubt he wanted to tell her what had happened with Ron leaving.

She changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She lay there awake for a while wondering if she'd actually loved Ron at all. She seemed to have given up on him too quickly for someone who was meant to be in love like she was. Then there was the way she seemed to be moving on with Draco so fast. How she was starting to feel about him. It was different to Ron. Ron was like a friend who she thought she was meant to be with, then there was things with Draco which just seemed full of heat and want but was becoming her friend too. Surely passion and friendship was what a relationship should be full of.

She woke up early on Monday getting ready for work before she could bump into Harry. She felt terrible but she wasn't sure Harry would understand.

When Draco arrived in work and got to Hermione's office she was there with her back to him. He walked up to her and put his hands on her hips making her jump. 'Good morning' He said as he brought his lips to the back of her neck making her skin tingle.

'Good morning' she said closing her eyes. 'While that does feel amazing Draco,' She swallowed, really amazing she thought. 'Were at work, I think we shouldn't do this at work.' She couldn't help herself though she tilted her neck so he had better access.

He smiled against her neck. 'Whatever you say Granger.' He kissed her one more time before he moved away.

She cleared her throat before turning to look at him. Oh God could she really keep her hands off him all day? 'Right, I think there is only a couple more issues with the law then we can move it forward.' She said starting in a whisper before her voice got stronger. He was stood there with a smirk on his face.

'I think you're probably right' he said with a smile 'but why rush things?'

'Think of the house elves Draco.' She said smiling herself.

They went their separate ways at lunch wanting to keep up appearances. She spotted Harry and moved towards him, she'd have to answer his questions at some point.

'Hey.' He said. 'Sorry I wasn't home last night Ginny asked me to stay after Ron left.'

Oh thank God she thought. 'No that's fine I went to bed early anyway.' She lied. 'How is Ginny?'

'She's upset they all are.' He said. 'George can't believe he actually had the balls.'

Hermione laughed. 'Yeah I know.'

'How are you Hermione?' He asked.

'I'm fine Harry.' She said looking up and seeing Draco at another table. 'I'll be just fine. How are you? He is your best friend after all.'

'I don't know.' He sighed. 'It hasn't really sunk in yet.'

'Hey, you mind if I invite Ginny over tonight?' She said 'I think we could both do with some girl time I haven't seen her since this all went down.'

'Of course not.' Harry said taking a bite of his sandwich. 'I have to work late anyway. We're dividing all the assignments the others left over.'

'Malfoy said he wanted to be an auror.' She said without thinking 'But couldn't because of his past.'

'Really?' He said shocked. 'How is it working with Malfoy?'

'He grows on you.' She smiled. 'I think we're actually becoming friends.' Wanting to gauge his reaction but not wanting to say more.

'Well he did seem concerned when you were off last week. He said the same thing about you two becoming friends.' He said.

'Well when you spend eight hours a day with someone.' She laughed.

'He said that too.' He said looking at her funny.

'Did he really?' She was nervous now. Harry could read her too easily. A subject change was needed. 'Right I'm off to send Ginny that owl about tonight.' She left as fast as she could.

Harry sat there and watched her leave, something weird was going on. He glanced over at Malfoy who was watching Hermione leave, following not long after.

When Hermione got back to her office Draco was already there.

'Where did you go?' He asked moving closer to her. 'You left before I did.'

'I went to send an owl to Ginny.' She said watching him move closer. 'I invited her round tonight for a girl's night.'

'You don't want to come see me tonight?' He said as he reached her and put his hands on her hips.

'I don't think one night apart will do any harm.' She said wrapping her hands around his neck.

He leaned down and kissed her. 'I don't know about that.' He said against her lips. He brought her closer and deepened the kiss.

'We shouldn't be doing this here.' She panted, but she still leaned in and kissed him again.

'Were just kissing Hermione.' She was up against the wall now and he had a hand on her breast. He pulled away though before they went further. 'Just something to remember me by for tonight.' He grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a week later and Hermione was amazed at the fact that she and Draco had kept their relationship a secret. She also knew it couldn't last. They were at Grimmauld Place putting the final touches on the law. They were there because Harry was at The Burrow all day with Ginny. Hermione had put out a few things to nibble on. She was just nibbling on a carrot stick when something wet hit her cheek. Draco had threw humus at her. She stared at him open mouthed. He was laughing.

'What was that for?' She asked wiping her cheek.

'Bored' He said.

'Oh really.' She said with a gleam in her eye. She leaned forward putting her finger in the humus then wiping it on his cheek.

'Oh Granger!' He said with a smirk. 'I'm going to get you for that!'

He launched himself at her pushing her down before he smothered more humus on her face laughing. She pushed him off to retaliate.

Harry wasn't feeling well so he'd left Ginny to sleep it off. He'd just arrived at home when he heard a shriek come from the living room and he ran and opened the door. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Draco Malfoy was in his house, not only that, he was laughing. Harry didn't think he'd seen this before. He and Hermione seemed to be covered in what appeared to be humus.

Hermione looked up at the door and the smile that was on her face seemed to vanish.

'Harry.' She stood up wiping her face. 'What are you doing home? I thought you were at The Burrow for the day.'

'Not feeling too well.' He said 'What's going on?'

'Draco came over to put the final touches on the law.' She was fidgeting and going red.

'Well I'll be getting off.' Draco said standing up, feeling awkward. 'We can finish it all tomorrow Hermione.' He started to leave.

'Oh fuck it!' Hermione said as she walked up to Draco, grabbed him by his collar and kissed him. Draco was shocked but it didn't stop him from kissing her back. 'I'll see you tomorrow then Draco.'

'Right yeah see you tomorrow.' He nodded at Harry, escaped through the door and left.

'What was that?' Harry asked. He must be worse than he thought.

'I kissed Draco.' God why had she done that? 'We've been spending a lot of time together and we've grown close.' She said looking at the floor.

'Close to Malfoy?' He couldn't quite get his head around this. 'How long?'

'A few weeks.' She said.

'Oh god! When you'd been out all night and we didn't know where' He paused 'tell me you weren't with Malfoy.'

'I could tell you that' She looked at him now 'but it would be a lie.'

He couldn't believe this. 'Ron hadn't even left yet!'

'No.' She said 'but he had broken up with me to go fight someone else's war!'

'This is so messed up Hermione.' He said running his hands through his hair. 'So you're really not waiting for Ron?'

'No Harry!' She could feel the tears coming. 'You know I told him I wouldn't.'

'I know but I thought you were just saying that to try and make him stay.'

'Well if I did it didn't work did it?' Her temper was rising. 'It was over the moment he picked being some kind of war hero over me.'

'You think he went over there to become some kind of hero?' He couldn't believe this. 'He went over to help those people Hermione.'

'I know! I know!' Tears running down her cheeks. 'But he still left me Harry! I'm left here to pick myself up and move on!' She let a sob go. 'You stayed for Ginny.' She almost whispered. 'I know you would have gone too if it wasn't for her.'

Harry didn't know what to say to that. It's true, he would have gone if not for Ginny. He couldn't leave her. He just walked up to Hermione and hugged her. 'I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't know that's how you felt.'

'He just left me Harry.' She cried into his shoulder. 'Didn't discuss it with me, just left. How am I meant to feel?' It was the first time she'd let any of this off her chest and it felt good.

'You're meant to feel exactly as you do, angry.' Harry felt terrible he'd only thought about Ron in this. He'd just assumed Hermione would wait and it would be ok. After a while they were both sat on the couch, Harry had forgot about his headache. 'So you and Malfoy?'

'Yes.' She said biting her lip.

'I don't think I've ever seen Malfoy laugh.' He said.

She laughed. 'I know. The more you get to know him you can't help but like him. He's not the person we thought he was Harry.'

'Are you sure?' He asked 'He's not just messing you around?'

'I'm sure Harry. We're not serious, we're just having fun.' She smiled and took his hand. 'It was me who wanted to keep us a secret. Thinking people would judge me.'

'People still will Hermione.' He squeezed her hand. 'Are you ready for that?'

She took a deep breath. 'I'll have to be.'

'Just be careful you know how these things start out as having fun and someone ends up getting hurt. I won't tell anyone Hermione. It's your business when you tell people.' He said 'But don't take too long I don't like lying to Ginny. She's already wondering why she hasn't seen you as often as she used to. We both just assumed it was Ron.'

'It is to some extent.' She sighed. 'It will be hard to face the Weasley's whether I was seeing Draco or not.'

'I understand.' He smiled. 'But you know Ginny she won't give up and neither will Molly.' They both laughed.

Hermione felt better after getting how she felt about Ron leaving off her chest, a weight had certainly been lifted off her shoulders. Also Harry knowing about Draco would make life easier. She hoped.

The next day they had finished the law and Draco had taken Hermione to his apartment to celebrate.

'Follow me.' He said taking her hand, leading her out of his apartment and up the stairs to the roof.

'What's going on?' She laughed. When he opened the door to the roof she gasped. There was a wonderful view of the city around them and Draco had set a table out with a bottle of champagne. She looked at him, he kept surprising her.

'What do you think?' He asked.

'It's amazing Draco.' She moved closer to him and kissed him. The weather was perfect too it was early September and the air was still warm.

Draco led them over to the table, popped the champagne and poured them each a glass. 'To your law.' He said holding out his glass.

'To our law.' She said clinking her glass to his and taking a sip. 'It really is lovely up here.'

'I know.' He brought her close and hugged her. 'So we haven't talked about what happened yesterday.'

'Harry was confused at first I think is the best way to describe it.' She drank more champagne. 'But when I explained about how I felt about Ron and how I don't think you're messing me around, how were having fun I think he came around. He said he wouldn't tell anyone until were ready to tell people.'

'Really?' He held her tighter. 'When do you think that will be?'

'I don't know.' She sighed looking up at him. 'Soon.'

Draco leaned down and kissed her. 'I can't wait to show you off.' He smiled at her. 'Do stupid things like sit with you at lunch.'

Hermione laughed. Pulling him close for a kiss that led to sex under the stars.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione was getting ready to go to The Burrow, it was Sunday and Harry had guilted her into it. She was nervous she hadn't seen anyone but Ginny since Ron left and even then they'd stayed away from the subject. She'd decided she would only mention Draco if the subject came up, she wouldn't bring it up herself. Harry was already there he was helping Arthur Weasley with something, so she'd have to arrive alone.

She arrived at the gate and took a deep breath before walking through to the door. She knew there was no point knocking there was always too much noise, so she just opened the door and walked through. Almost immediately she was engulfed in a mass of red hair as Ginny gave her a hug.

'I wasn't sure you'd come!' She said.

'I said I would.' Hermione laughed hugging her back.

'Oh Hermione dear!' She was passed off to Molly Weasley. 'We've missed you.'

'I've missed you too Mrs. Weasley.' She said and she had.

'Oh don't be silly you know my name is Molly.' She said turning back to the stove.

'Do you need any help?' Hermione asked.

'No thankyou.' She said watching her self-stirring pans. 'But Katie is in the other room going through the wedding things.'

Hermione and Ginny made their way through to find Katie Bell. She was there with a large folder on her lap that Hermione knew contained all her wedding plans. Katie was marrying George. She had started working at the joke shop a couple years ago and they had recently become engaged. 'Hi Katie.'

'Oh Hermione!' Katie said looking up at her. 'Thank God you're here. I wanted to organize the bridesmaid dress fitting.'

'Do you still want me as a bridesmaid?' Hermione asked, after all she had been seeing Ron when Katie had asked her.

'Of course' she looked slightly panicked 'or don't you want to be?'

'No! I'd love to!' Hermione beamed.

The three of them spent the next hour or so going through wedding things before Molly shouted them through for dinner. They were all sat down about to eat when Hermione noticed George was missing.

'Where's George, Katie?' Hermione asked taking a bite of her dinner.

'Betty called in sick again!' She said. 'That girl is always sick! I probably won't invite her to the wedding, she'll probably be ill anyway.'

'Katie,' Hermione started 'speaking about your invites can I get a plus one?' She asked taking a big bite of chicken.

Everyone seemed to stop talking and look at her. Oh God she thought what's she done? She looked at Katie who had a huge grin on her face.

'Of course you can. What name should I put down?'

She swore everyone leaned forward to hear. She glanced at Harry who nodded his encouragement.

'Draco Malfoy.' She said.

There was a collective intake of breath and someone dropped a fork, probably Ginny. Hermione looked at Harry for help.

'Dinner is delicious as always Molly.' Harry rushed out.

'What?' Molly looked at him. 'Oh yes dear thankyou.'

A forced conversation was started around the table. Katie leaned over to Hermione.

'The Draco Malfoy?' She half whispered.

'Yes.' Hermione said clearing her throat.

'Well I'd love to hear the story of how that came about.' Katie smiled.

Hermione laughed. She was starting to feel better. After dinner she was dragged by the elbow, by Ginny to her room.

'Why didn't you tell me?' She demanded.

'I didn't know how you'd react.' She said. 'Ron was your brother, we've not long split up, and here I am sleeping with Draco Malfoy!'

'I'm meant to be one of your best friends Hermione.' Ginny said. 'You can talk to me about anything. I'm sorry you felt you couldn't' She took a breath. 'Ron is a complete idiot anyway. We all agree on that.'

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you Ginny.' Hermione said feeling relieved.

'It's ok. So Malfoy.' She smirked. 'That's a surprise. What's he like?'

'He's great Ginny.' Hermione smiled. 'He's not who we thought was.'

'What's he like in the bedroom?'

'Ginny!' Hermione laughed.

'What?' She said smiling back. 'I always wondered what lay under that shirt, and don't say you never did. Before you got the chance to look.'

'Well I don't have to wonder anymore.' Hermione smirked back.

'Oh come on Hermione! Cough it up!'

'No way!' Hermione laughed.

'You cow!' Ginny pouted. 'So how serious are you two?'

'I don't know.' Hermione sighed. 'Were meant to be just having fun at the moment.'

'We should all get together and have dinner with Luna and Neville too.' Ginny said. 'I can judge for myself what he's like. We should do it for your birthday!'

'I don't know Ginny. Like I said were meant to be just having fun.'

'Oh come on Hermione.' Ginny laughed. 'You've just got him invited to your ex-boyfriends brother's wedding! '

'Oh God I did.' Hermione put her head in her hands. 'I didn't know how else to tell you all.'

'Luna probably won't even know what's different.' They both laughed, it was probably true.

Later that night Draco was watching Hermione sleep. She was naked and had the duvet covering her from her lower back down. Her hair fanned out on her pillow. She had flawless skin. He couldn't help but touch it. He ran his fingers down her back and she moaned in her sleep. He smiled to himself. He was rapidly falling for her and it was scaring him. He'd never felt like this before.

He leant down and kissed her shoulder. He followed his fingers down her back with his kisses. Hermione started to stir humming in pleasure.

'You're insatiable.' She whispered.

'Would you like me to stop?' He said against her back.

'Oh no!' She giggled.

He smiled against her back. He stroked her back and moved his hand over her bum and down her legs as far as he could reach. It tickled and Hermione let out a giggle. She rolled over so she was lying on her back. Draco wasted no time he took one of her nipples into his mouth and made her groan. He continued to stoke his hands over her body. Her hands were on him too, stroking and pulling him closer. She could feel him hard against her leg. He moved a hand to between her legs and pushed a finger inside her. She arched into him and groaned in pleasure. He knew she was as ready as he was. He climbed over her spreading her legs and pushed himself into her. She felt so good. He nuzzled and kissed her neck as he moved and got his rhythm. Hermione was running her nails down his back and matching his movement. When she came she dragged her nails down his back which made him hiss, but it felt good and it sent him over and he came calling her name.

He propped himself up on to his elbows, still inside her, stroking her hair. He leaned down and kissed her.

'A girl could get used to being woke up like this.' She smiled at him.

'I'll bare that in mind for future reference.' He laughed, pulling out her and rolled to the side.

She rolled on to her side propping her head up on her hand. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Anything.' He said matching her pose.

'Ginny wants us to have dinner with her, Harry, Luna and Neville for my birthday.' She looked at him biting her lip. 'I know we said we were just having fun, but Ginny won't give up trying. She wants to know if you've really changed.' She was starting to babble, she did that when she was nervous.

He stopped her talking with a kiss. 'Let's do it. Why didn't I know your birthday was coming up? You kept that one quite Granger. Besides you've told people about us now, maybe it's time we change our status from just having fun to something more. '

'Is that what you want?' She asked.

'Yes Hermione. This isn't just fun for me anymore.' He said stroking her face and bringing her in closer to kiss her. 'It's more than fun. I'd love to be your boyfriend.' He said with a smirk that sent her into a fit of giggles.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione and Draco had agreed to meet up for lunch in the cafeteria. Hermione had arrived first and was sat with Harry, when Draco spotted them and came to sit next to her. He smiled at her and kissed her.

'Hi' He smiled.

'Hi' she smiled back. She noticed a few people watching and she knew the whole Ministry would know by the time she left work.

'Hey.' Draco said making her look at him 'ignore them.' He turned to Harry. 'Potter' he said in greeting.

'Malfoy.' Harry said. 'Hermione was just telling me your law made the next stage.'

'Really?' He looked at her.

'Yeah they just told me.' She said grinning. 'It's thanks to your help it's got so far.'

'No Hermione it was all you.' He grinned back and kissed her again. It felt good to be able to do it in public.

'Ok that's weird.' Harry said. 'I'm gonna go. I'll see you in the week for Hermione's birthday dinner Malfoy.'

'Bye Potter.' Draco put his arm over Hermione chair and began to eat.

'Bye Harry I'll see you at home.' Hermione said looking sheepish.

'So what time is this dinner?'

'I'm not sure I'll have to check with Ginny.' Hermione said 'But you should be warned she loves these dinners and always goes over the top.'

'I make a mean apple pie if she wants me to make one.' He said reaching for his drink.

'Really?' Hermione grinned. 'You make apple pie?'

'Yes pastry from scratch and everything.' He laughed. It was weird how natural this seemed to come.

'I'll ask her, but I'm gonna want to try this pie anyway.'

It came to the night of Hermione's birthday at Grimmauld Place. Hermione was nervous, she knew what Ginny was like. She'd be drilling Draco all night. She checked herself over in the mirror. She'd chosen to wear her green dress from that night at the club. She heard the door go and ran down stairs. She answered the door and saw Draco standing there in a gorgeous blue shirt and black pants.

'Hi.' He grinned walking in. 'You look beautiful.'

'You don't look too bad yourself.' She laughed and kissed him.

'Where's Ginny?' He asked holding up his hands. 'I have pie and wine.'

'In the kitchen, I'll show you through.' He followed her to the kitchen.

'Oh Draco hi.' Ginny said running around the kitchen. 'Just put the things on the table thanks.'

The door went again so Hermione left to answer it.

'You need any help?' Draco asked.

'Can you try that sauce see how it tastes?' Ginny said pointing at a pot on the stove. 'Hermione's useless and Harry isn't back yet.'

He went and tried the sauce. 'It could use a little more seasoning.' He said reaching out and adding a bit more. He tasted it. 'That's better, here you try.' He said holding the spoon out to her.

'Oh yes so much better. Thank you.' She said. 'So you and Hermione?'

Draco grinned. 'She said to expect a quiz. What do you want to know?' He moved over to where the salad things were set out and started to chop.

Ginny eyed him. 'Where did you learn to cook?'

'Not what I was expecting.' He laughed. 'My mother is a great cook believe it or not. The only time we really got to spend together is when she was cooking I'd help out and I picked things up along the way. Didn't happen often my father didn't think it was proper he preferred the house elves to cook.'

'How do you feel about Hermione?' She asked.

'It's pretty early' he looked at her 'But I can see a future. I don't want to scare her. I really like her Ginny.'

She looked at him for a moment taking it in. 'Ok.' She said checking the garlic bread. 'I'll leave you alone for now.'

Draco laughed. 'I feel like I've got off to easy.'

'Just don't hurt her Malfoy!' Ginny looked at him 'My brother hurt her enough.'

'Wouldn't dream of if it.' He grinned at her. 'Especially knowing I'd have to answer to you.'

'You got that right.' She laughed back.

Hermione got the door for Neville and Luna. When she opened the door she found them kissing on the step. Hermione cleared her throat. 'Guys?'

'Oh hi Hermione.' Luna beamed. 'I just can't keep my hands off him sometimes.' And she bounced past followed by Neville who just shrugged and grinned. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She took them through to the lounge and got them each a drink. Ginny had decorated the room with balloons and banners.

They were all stood talking when Draco came in from the kitchen. He walked up to Hermione and took her hand in his. 'Luna, Longbottom.' He nodded at them.

'Malfoy.' Neville looked at him. Draco put his hand out for him to shake it took him a minute to decide what to do, then he shook it.

Luna just came up and hugged him. He wasn't sure what to do so he just put his free hand to her back. 'Hello Draco.'

Draco looked at Hermione who was barley holding in a laugh. 'Hello Luna.' He laughed. 'You look pretty tonight.'

With that she twirled and Neville had to catch her before she fell, and there they went again, kissing.

They both laughed. Draco pulled her close. 'Let's not be out done.' He said with a smirk and brought her in for a kiss.

'Merlin's beard.' Ginny had just walked in. 'What type of party did I organize?'

They all laughed and Ginny joined them for a drink.

'Where's Harry, Ginny?' Neville asked.

'He's going to be late.' She sighed. 'Some type of special assignment from Kingsley.'

Draco was talking to Neville watching the girls dance.

'How long have you and Luna been together?' Draco asked.

'Since the war.' Neville said with a small smile.

'You suit each other.' Draco said.

'Thank you.' Neville said looking at him. 'She gets a bit clingy around now before I go back to work at Hogwarts. I'm the herbology professor.'

'That's a lot of time apart.'

'Exactly.' Neville said.

At that point the girls dragged them up to dance.

By the time Harry had got home they'd all had a fair bit to drink. He walked into the lounge to find music on and they were all dancing. Strangest of all was Ginny dancing with Draco. Harry walked in and turned the music down.

'Harry!' Ginny shrieked and jumped on him kissing him. 'Your home.'

'I am.' He said. 'How much have you all had to drink I'm not that late am I?'

'I think your two and a half hours late Potter!' Draco laughed.

'You have some making up to do.' Ginny giggled. 'But now we can eat! I'll go dish up.'

'I'll help Gin.' Draco said following her.

'Have I just walked into the twilight zone?' Harry asked Neville.

'Hey he's a good laugh you know.' Neville said.

'I have, I've fallen straight down the rabbit hole.' He looked at Hermione and Luna still dancing.

'Come dance Harry!' Luna said skipping over to him.

'I need to have a drink first.' He told her and she giggled. He poured himself a large fire whiskey and went to check on Ginny in the kitchen.

'I'll just put the pie in the oven to heat up.' Draco said. 'It's nicer than when you use magic.'

'Ok I'll just take these through to the dining room. Oh hi Harry.' As she passed him levitating the food she kissed his cheek.

'Why so late Potter?' Draco asked.

'You'll probably find out in the next few days.' Harry rubbed his hands down his face he was so tired it had been a hard day.

'Alright.' Draco said intrigued. 'I think we best get in there, I don't think Gin will be too happy if we take too long.'

Harry stared after Draco. Gin?

Dinner went well and everyone loved Draco's apple pie. Neville and Luna had just left and Luna had left nothing to the imagination when she told Neville what they were going home to do.

'Who knew Luna would be so kinky?' Draco said laughing.

'I'm gonna be sick!' Ginny said running out of the room.

'That's my cue to leave.' Harry said following her.

'I've had a great night Draco.' Hermione smiled at him. 'Thanks.'

'Why are you thanking me?' he kissed her. 'I had a great time too actually.'

'I'm thanking you for being you.' She kissed him again making it clear she wanted. 'You won them all over.'

'Now do I get a reward?' He asked raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

Hermione laughed. 'This way.' She said taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom.

They arrived in her room and she closed the door behind her. Draco kissed her. 'Happy birthday Hermione.'

'Thanks' she grinned kissing him back.

'I've got you a present.' He smiled at her.

'Really?' She was grinning. 'You didn't have to but gimmie.'

He laughed and pulled a small box from his pocket passing it to her. 'It saw it and thought of you.' He was nervous he'd never bought a girl a present like this before.

She opened the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a green emerald dangling from it. 'It's beautiful Draco.' she said taking it from the box.

'Here.' He said taking it from her and holding it out for her to step into. She turned her back to him holding her hair up. 'It reminds me of you in this dress and when I saw you at the club.' He finished doing the clasp and trailed his hands over her shoulders and down her back to the zip of her dress. 'I'd love to see you in just that necklace though.'


	15. Chapter 15

As happy as Hermione was with Draco over the next few weeks, she knew there were things that they had to discuss. The longer she left them the harder it would be to talk about. She knew that bringing up the war might change things between them and not for the better. They were in Draco's apartment watching a muggle movie and they were sat on his couch, Hermione lying with her legs over his knees while he massaged her feet. She watched him, he was laughing at the movie and he looked amazing when he smiled like that.

'Draco?' She said.

'Yeah.' He said not looking at her.

'Can I talk to you about something?' She asked tentatively.

'Of course anything.' He said laughing at the television.

'It's about the war and that night at The Manor.' She felt him stiffen underneath her and the smile dropped from his face.

'What about it Hermione?' He still didn't look at her. He knew this would come up eventually, they couldn't move forward with this hanging over them.

'Erm, why didn't you tell Bellatrix that was Harry the snatchers had caught that night?' It wasn't what she wanted to ask but she'd build up to it.

Draco took a deep breath. 'I knew it was him. Who else would it be? Who else would be travelling with you and Weasley? He shouldn't have been there he was meant to be out trying to destroy The Dark Lord. I hoped that if I said I didn't know who it was you could have got out somehow.' He took another steadying breath. 'I was terrified. My aunt was a very scary women. I'm sure you remember.'

'Why didn't you try to help me?' She said in a whisper with a quiver in her voice.

He moved so fast Hermione wasn't sure what was happening, he'd pulled her up into his lap and buried his head in her chest. 'I'm so sorry Hermione. I did try to help. I was moving to run to you when my father stopped me. He but a full body bind on me and whispered in my ear that this was the future and that I would watch as my aunt tortured the mudblood.' He looked up into her eyes. 'There was nothing I could do. That was the moment I truly began to hate my father.'

'Oh Draco.' She said bringing him closer to her and kissing his head.

'For a long time I had nightmares about that night I could hear your screams. I'd seen people killed, by other Death Eaters and The Dark Lord, but that was the first time I'd witnessed anything like that.' He tightened his grip on her. 'Never in a million years would I have thought you'd be here with me now after that night.' He lifted his head up to look at her and she leant down and kissed him.

'I didn't put up much of a fight when my wand was taken.' He'd started talking now and it was difficult to stop he'd never spoken to anyone about what had happened to him. 'My aunt was so angry that you'd got away and that I hadn't recognized Potter. She slapped me so hard, when you'd all escaped, I fell to the floor and split my head open there was blood everywhere. After that I stayed as far away from her as possible, mainly stayed in my room.'

'It's ok Draco,' tears in her eyes 'you don't have to tell me anymore.'

He looked up into her eyes and saw the pain there, pain for him. They were talking about a night where she was tortured and she was hurting for him. That was it, right there, the moment he fell in love with Hermione Granger. He crushed his lips to hers.

Hermione took his kiss gratefully she tangled her hands in his hair. His hands were on her back and he moved them to remove her jumper, before kissing her again. Her hair was in a ponytail and he pulled it so her head tilted and he had access to neck. Hermione hummed in pleasure. He unhooked her bra and slipped it off. He took in the sight of her there and his cock jumped. He reached and took one nipple in between his thumb and finger and the other into his mouth. Hermione pulled him closer loving the feel of him.

Draco stood up with her still in his arms and lay her on the couch before ripping his shirt off and climbing over her.

Hermione ran her hands over his naked back pulling him in close for another kiss. They were both working out some emotions. Draco reached down and undid her jeans he stood up and pulled them off along with her knickers. He slipped his own off.

Hermione bit her lip looking up at him, he was amazing, and she let a grin spread across her face.

'Like what you see Granger.' He said moving towards her.

'Oh yes.' She said sitting up and taking him in her hands stroking him. She watched him throw his head back and groan. She licked his tip before standing up, turning him around and sitting him on the couch. She straddled him then kissing him and positioning herself above him. She slowly brought herself down feeling every inch of him. He bit her bottom lip as they kissed and she began to move tantalizingly slow. It was driving him crazy but he let her dictate what happened. She started to quicken her pace feeling the beginnings of her orgasm. He felt his own rising and feeling her tighten around him sent him over the edge kissing her hard as they both felt their climax.

Hermione brought her forehead to his and grinned. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. 'You keep surprising me Granger.' He laughed.

'Good.' She kissed him again.

'Maybe it's the older woman thing.' He smirked.

'You did not just say that!' A look of amused shock on her face. 'It's barely a year it doesn't count.'

He was laughing a she pulled herself up and walked to the bedroom. 'I'm going to take a shower!' She shouted.

He was still laughing as he got up and followed her.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco was sat at Grimmauld Place, Hermione was working late and she'd told him to wait here. He'd brought some case files to go over while he waited. He was just making some notes when a clearly upset Ginny barrelled through the door.

'Where's Hermione?' She asked.

'She's working late.' He said walking over to her. 'What's the matter?'

She looked at him clearly debating with herself whether to tell him or not?

'Come sit down.' He said leading her by the elbow to the couch. 'You don't have to tell me Gin, but you're clearly upset and I have no idea when Hermione will be back.'

They sat there for a while Draco sitting opposite her on the coffee table. He stood up.

'I'll get you a fire whiskey.' he said walking to get her a glass. He heard her let out a small sob.

'I'm pregnant.' She said.

'Ok.' Draco said 'Not a fire whiskey how about a tea?'

'What am I going to do?' She said crying.

Draco moved to the couch and brought her into a hug.

'Have you told Potter yet?' He asked.

'No.' She said 'I don't know what he'll say.'

'Is that why you're so upset?' He asked 'you don't know how he'll react?'

'Yes.'

'You know Potter better than anyone else. How do you think he will react?' He asked.

'I know he wants kids eventually.' She sniffed.

'How do you feel about it?'

'I don't know.' Wiping tears from her face. 'My first thought was Harry. What will he think of me? Were still so young.'

'Listen Gin.' Draco said. 'Potter loves you that's clear to anyone who cares to look. I'm sure the two of you will work this out together.'

'Thank you Draco.' She said giving him a hug. 'That was almost as good as Hermione.' She chuckled.

'How about that tea?'

'Yes please but with hunny instead milk.'

'Anything you want. I've been told never to argue with a pregnant woman.' He heard her chuckle as he left for the kitchen.

On his way back with her tea he heard the faint pop of apparition followed by the appearance of Harry.

'Perfect timing Potter.' Draco said passing him the tea. 'Your girlfriends in there.'

'Is this tea with hunny?'Harry asked.

'Yup.'

'She's upset about something.' He said looking at the cup.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. Harry looked at him.

'What?'

'You just know her so well.' Draco laughed.

'Yeah.' Harry smiled. 'What's she upset about?'

'I'll let her tell you.' Draco said. 'Just go easy on her Potter.'

'Why wouldn't I?' Harry asked.

'I'm just saying is all.'

'Not even a hint for what I'm about to walk in on?' Harry asked.

'No.' Draco laughed. 'Good luck.'

'Yeah thanks.' Harry said before walking into the lounge.

'Harry!' He heard Ginny say.

'Hey Ginny. What's the matter?'

Draco had every intention of leaving them to it when Hermione appeared.

'Why are you standing in the hall?' She asked walking over to him.

He put a finger to his lips to quite her with a smile on his face and pointed the door.

'I'm pregnant.' They heard Ginny rush out.

Draco looked at Hermione who had thrown a hand to her mouth in shock.

'Seriously?' Harry asked.

There was a minute of silence where Draco was worried before they heard Harry.

'Ginny that's amazing! I'm gonna be a dad!'

Draco looked at Hermione who had tears running down her face. He laughed and took her into a hug.

'You want to go in?' He asked.

He felt her nod against his chest and he let her go to lead the way. When they opened the door they found Harry swinging Ginny round in a hug.

'Hermione!' Harry came running over to Hermione taking her into a hug. 'I'm gonna be a dad. You're gonna be an auntie!'

Draco laughed as he made his way over to Ginny who seemed to be in a state of shock.

'I told you everything was going to be ok.' He said hugging her. 'Congratulations.'

'Thank you Draco.' She was watching Harry. 'I wasn't expecting this reaction.'

Harry came over then taking Ginny into another hug.

'Congratulations.' Draco said to Harry holding his hand out when he'd let go of Ginny.

Harry shook it. 'Thanks.' Before he pulled him into a hug and patted his back. Draco's turn to be shocked.

Draco put his arm around Hermione and she wrapped herself around him. 'Maybe we should give them some privacy.' Draco said.

'It's ok.' Ginny said. 'We should probably go tell my parents anyway.'

Harry just nodded he was beaming and it made Draco laugh. They watched them leave.

'I'm happy for them.' Draco said.

'Me too.' Hermione said against his chest.

'How are you feeling?' Draco asked.

'Emotional.' Hermione laughed. 'It also reminds me I need to go to Diagon Alley to pick up supplies for my contraceptive potion I'm running low.'

'Ok. I'm not touching you till you get them.' Draco laughed. 'While I'm happy for them I think it's a bit early for us. I don't want to share you yet.'

'I agree.' Hermione said looking at him. 'But no need to panic I have enough for the next few weeks.'

'Thank Merlin for that.' Draco said kissing her. 'I don't think I could really hold up to that.'

Hermione laughed against his lips.

They were walking down Diagon Alley, hand in hand and shopping bags in their other, when they heard a voice from behind them.

'Well well it's true. I though Katie was messing with me.'

Hermione turned around and grinned. 'George Weasley!' She let go of Draco's hand to hug him.

'Little Ronikins will be put out.' George laughed.

'Behave George.' Hermione laughed.

'I don't know the meaning of the words you know that.' He smiled at her. 'It's good to see you.'

'You too George.' She said taking Draco's hand again. 'You know Draco.'

George just nodded. Draco dropped Hermione's hand too offer it to George. George shook it.

'Congrats on the wedding.' Draco said.

'Thankyou.' George couldn't help but smile. 'I hear your Hermione's plus one.'

'Yeah.' Draco smiled at Hermione. 'I can't wait to see you in your bridesmaids dress. I've never been to a wedding before.'

'Well this isn't just a wedding. It's a Weasley wedding.' George laughed. 'How about that little sister of mine?'

'I know it's fantastic.' Hermione grinned.

'I always though Bill would be the first to pop out a grandkid for mum.' He laughed.

'How did she take it?' Hermione asked.

'You're kidding right?' George asked. 'There's blue and pink wool flying all over The Burrow. Gave me a great idea for the shop.'

They couldn't help but laugh.

'Right I best get back.' He said checking his watch. 'Don't forget your dress fitting Hermione, Katie will kill you. She's a total bridezilla and don't you dare tell her I said that!'

'You've really never been to a wedding before?' Hermione asked.

'Never.' He laughed.

'Well this should be an experience.' She laughed. 'Because he's right a Weasley wedding is like no other.'


	17. Chapter 17

When Draco arrived in work the next day he had a memo from Kingsley Shacklebolt asking him to go see him. The Minister for Magic didn't call meetings with people like him so he knew it was important. Draco was sat in Kingsley's office thinking about what it could be when he arrived and placed files on his desk. Draco stood up and shook his hand.

'Sorry I'm late Draco.' He said.

'It's fine Minister.' Draco said sitting back down.

'Right let's get straight to business.' Kingsley said. 'You have been selected to take part in a special task force.'

Draco looked at him slightly shocked. This must have been what Harry was talking about.

'This task force has been formed to get information.' Kingsley was saying. 'It's a promotion.'

Draco had been working for something like this for most of his career here. 'What would the job entail?' Draco asked.

'It would most likely be undercover.' Kingsley said. 'And it will be in Canada.'

Draco felt like he'd been slapped. His first thought was Hermione. He slouched down in the chair and ran his hands through his hair. 'Can I think about it?' He asked.

'This is a huge opportunity Draco.' Kingsley said.

'It's also dangerous.' Draco said. 'I just need some time to decide.'

'Ok.' Kingsley nodded. 'I'll give you till Wednesday. We want this new task force shipped out as soon as possible.'

'Thankyou Minister.' Draco stood up to leave.

'If you turn this down Draco,' Kingsley said 'I don't know when your next opportunity will come around.'

'I understand Minister.' Draco said shaking his hand and leaving.

Draco had some thinking to do. This had been what he'd been working so hard for. A chance to prove his worth. A chance to prove his Death Eater days were behind him. But it had come at the worst time. He'd finally found someone he could be happy with, someone he'd fallen in love with. Was Hermione as happy with them as he was?

He was meant to be seeing Hermione tonight but he couldn't. He knew as soon as he saw her his mind would be made up. He needed the night to figure out what he wanted without a distraction. He sent her a memo saying he wouldn't make tonight because of work. It wasn't a direct lie.

What did he want most? Did he want to follow his career after he finally got the opportunity he thought he deserved? Or stay with Hermione and see how things worked out?

He hadn't been looking for love. Their relationship was as much a shock to him as it was to everyone else. The fact he'd fallen in love was even more of a shock. After what he had taken part in during the war he wasn't sure he'd had a heart to give away.

He thought about talking it through with someone but knew he had no one. Even though his mother had encouraged him with Hermione he knew she would tell him to go. She had been working tirelessly to get the Malfoy name back into good standing. Her son going off to war for the Ministry would only help matters. He knew how she'd spin it too. She would say that her son had gone to right the wrongs his father had made. He smiled to himself, he knew his mother well. His friends would also tell him to go to war. A girl wasn't worth losing his career over.

He needed a drink for this. He aparated to The Leaky Cauldron. He sat at the bar and ordered two fire whiskeys, he drank the first in one go. After a few drinks he knew what he was going to do. If he was honest with himself he'd known as soon as Kingsley had told him everything.

Draco left Kingsley's office the next day feeling better having told him his decision. Now all he had to do was tell Hermione.

He went to Grimmauld Place after work. Harry answered the door.

'Hey, she's upstairs.' He said letting him in.

'Thanks.' Draco said running past him and up the stairs to Hermione's room.

He knocked and walked in. She'd obviously just come out of the shower or bath, she was in her pajamas and her hair was wet. When she saw him a smile lit up her face.

'Hey you,' she said walking up to him. 'I wasn't expecting you tonight.'

'Hey.' He said kissing her. 'I have something to tell you.'

'Ok.' She said running a towel through her hair. 'Fire away.'

'I met with Kingsley yesterday.' He said. 'And he offered me a promotion to a new task force.'

'That's amazing Draco.' Hermione beamed putting the towel on the bed. 'Congratulations.'

'Wait you haven't heard everything yet.' He took a deep breath. 'The task force is being put together to gather information, it would be an undercover operation.'

'Ok.' She was looking at him now with a confused expression.

'In Canada.' He said.

'No!' Hermione said. 'No! Not again. This cannot be happening again.' She ran out of the room and down the stairs. She heard Draco call after her but she just kept going till she reached Harry and Ginny in the lounge.

'Draco, Canada.' Was all she could say before Draco caught up with her.

'Hermione.' He said taking her by the shoulders and turning her to him. 'Hermione look at me.' She put her head in her hands and he sighed. 'Please Hermione you didn't let me finish.'

She gathered her strength and looked at him she seriously couldn't believe this was happening to her twice.

'Yes Kingsley offered me a promotion. Yes it would take me to Canada. Yes it's a great opportunity for me.' He paused he was very aware Harry and Ginny were watching. Hermione's lips began to tremble. 'But I turned it down.'

'What?' She whispered.

He took her head in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

'I turned it down.' He looked into her eyes. 'I love you.' He said. 'I can't leave you. I don't want to lose you now. I've only just found you.'

Hermione was silent looking at him. She hadn't expected this she had expected him to leave her like Ron had. They hadn't been together long who would have blamed him. Things had moved quickly between them but there was no denying how she felt.

'I love you too.' She said and kissed him.

Draco brought her in close and wrapped his arms around her. They heard a small cry from behind them and they turned to look. Ginny was crying.

'These damn hormones.' She said.

'Yeah cause you never cried at the drop of a hat before.' Harry said hugging her. 'The baby just gives you an excuse.'

Ginny playfully hit him as she let a laugh escape.

Draco still had Hermione in his arms. She had brought her head to his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

'Let's leave these two be Ginny.' Harry said leading her out the room.

'I'm sorry Hermione.' He said holding her tighter. 'I could have gone about telling you about this in a different way.'

'Yes you could of.' Hermione laughed looking up at him. 'But as long as you're staying. I know I'm being selfish, but I don't care.'

'You're not being selfish.' He laughed. 'It was my decision and I decided to stay. I want to see how things go for us.' He pushed a lock of her behind her ear and she closed her eyes relishing his touch.

'What did Kingsley say?' She asked.

'He was disappointed at first.' He smiled. 'But when I told him you were the reason I wanted to stay. He told me he couldn't think of a better reason.' Draco laughed. 'He also said that he would try to find something on this end that I could do. He said his reports on me while he was looking for agents for the new task force were great and he would try to help me. I can't help thinking this is because of you.'

'Why would you think it was down to me? You're the one who's done all the hard work.'

'Yes but when he first told me about the job he basically told me if I didn't take it I'd be stuck where I am.' He kissed her. 'But when I tell him about us, he's ever so helpful.'

'Oh.' Hermione bit her lip. 'Well if you want me to tell him not to bother.'

'Don't you dare.' Draco laughed. 'Having the Minister for Magic on my side certainly won't harm my career. Even if it is because I just happened to fall in love with the right person.'

'Well there are some benefits to being with me I suppose.' She kissed him.

'It's so not the best one.' He said against her lips as he lifted her up and carried her back up the stairs to her bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry and Hermione were sat on the couch in their lounge watching a muggle movie. It was the first chance they had got to spend some time together in a while. Hermione was sipping a glass of wine and Harry a bottle of beer.

'Don't tell Ginny I'm having a beer. She'll kill me.' He laughed. 'She doesn't think it's fair. So the things she can't do I'm not allowed to do apparently.'

'I totally agree.' Hermione said with a grin. 'Has her morning sickness got any better?'

'No.' Harry sighed. 'She almost went to St. Mungo's this morning. But she knows there's not much they can do. Her healing training tells her that.'

'Nothing at all?' Hermione asked.

'All they can do is give her a rehydration potion, and that's only when she can't even keep water down.' Harry said.

'Poor Ginny.' Hermione took a sip of wine.

'Hermione there is actually something I wanted to talk to you about.'

'Ok. That sentence hasn't worked out for me much recently.' Hermione took a big gulp of wine.

'It's not bad.' Harry laughed. 'Well I don't think it is. I want to ask Ginny to move in here. After all she is having my baby.'

'Do you want me to move out?' Hermione asked worried.

'Oh no!' He laughed 'We'll need help from the baby's God mother as much as possible I think.'

'God mother?' Hermione asked.

'Yes. Of course who else would we pick?' He laughed as she launched herself at him giving him a hug.

'And you don't want to me to move out?' She asked again.

'No Hermione.' He said untangling himself. 'Although you probably wouldn't be stuck for a place to go.' Harry smiled at her.

'You mean The Burrow?' Hermione asked reaching for her wine again. 'I couldn't stay there.'

'How can you be so smart and so dense at the same time?' He laughed at the look of shock on her face. 'I'm sure Malfoy would take you in.'

'I couldn't have asked him yet.' She laughed.

'He told you he loved you Hermione. I'm pretty sure he'd do pretty much anything for you.' He said. 'How are things with you two?'

'Their great Harry.' She beamed. 'It's different from the way things were with Ron.'

'I'm glad things are working out.' He said. 'It's really freaky his friendship with Ginny though.'

'Well I'm happy about that. I hope you and Draco become friends too.' She looked at him over the top of her glass.

'He's won over Ginny. It won't be long before I follow suit. She'll make sure of that.' He laughed.

Hermione laughed with him but it was important to her they get along. Her best friend and her boyfriend. She knew he had convinced most of her friends that he was different from their school days. It was Harry that mattered most though and he seemed to be being stubborn. She wouldn't push him, she was sure he would come around.

'Actually I have something to ask you too.' She refilled her glass of wine. 'I wanted to ask if you'd heard from Ron.'

'Only Molly.' He sighed. 'And she's only had like two letters. The last one said he was waiting for some good news. He never said what it was though.'

Hermione sat swirling her wine round her glass looking at it. 'I'm glad he went in a way.' She said looking up at Harry. 'I don't think things would have gone very far with us looking back.'

'I know he loved you.' Harry said.

'Yeah and I did him.' Hermione thought for a second on how to put it. 'But I don't think we had a very long shelf life.' She laughed. 'Not like you and Ginny.'

'Maybe.' Harry looked at her for a moment. 'He was a fool really. He'll never find anyone quite like you Hermione.' He smiled at her.

'Thank you Harry.' She blushed and smiled back.

'I know it means a lot to you that me and Malf.. Draco get along.' He said. 'And I can see he cares about you. It's just hard for me to forget what happened before, but I'll try for you.'

'I understand Harry.' She said. 'Draco and I have talked about some of the things that happened. He's hurting too.'

They took each other into a hug. It was good to talk to Harry. She couldn't talk to anyone else the way she could to him. Just then the door flew open and Ginny came flying in and threw herself in Harry's arms.

'What's the matter Ginny?' He said stroking her hair.

'I'm getting more and more grateful for this baby Harry.' She said into his chest. 'Even if he is making me sick.'

'Why? What's happened?' Hermione looked at Harry with a worried expression.

'They are drafting people from St. Mungo's to go help the injured.' Harry's eyes went wide. 'I'm not in it because of the baby.'

'Oh Thank Merlin.' Harry said hugging her tightly.

'All my friends Harry!' She still had her face against his chest. 'Susan, Cho, Padma! They are all in the draw!'

'Shhhh!' Harry said into her hair. 'You never know Ginny, they might not get picked.'

Harry held her till she calmed down. Hermione sat and watched them she didn't know what to say or do. She motioned to Harry that she was going to leave him to it and he nodded. She went to the kitchen and made a hot chocolate and went to the garden. It had took some time to get the garden into shape magical weeds had taken over. It had even taken Neville a while to figure out how to get rid of them. She found a blanket and snuggled into one of the lawn chairs with her hot chocolate. It was a cold but clear night. She liked to sit out here sometimes to think.

She'd been sat out there for a while when she heard the door go, she turned and saw Draco coming out. Harry must have got in touch with him.

'Hey.' He said walking over to her. He pulled her up so he could sit down then pulled her into his lap.

'Hey.' She said snuggling into his chest.

'Harry told me what happened.' He kissed the top of her head. 'You ok?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine.' She said. 'It just brings up unwanted memories.'

'You want to talk about it?' He asked hugging her closer.

'No I'm fine here, with you.' She looked up at him and kissed up with a smile.

'Ok, but whenever you want to talk I'm here.'

'I know. Thank you Draco.'

They found out a few days later that Padma and Susan had been drafted.


	19. Chapter 19

A couple of days before Fred and Katie's wedding they were each having their bachelor and hen parties. Ginny didn't want to go because she couldn't drink and Draco hadn't been invited so they decided to spend the night together at Grimmauld Place and wait for Harry and Hermione.

'Ok!' Ginny said jumping up from her seat. 'I know exactly what we can do.' She said with a grin.

'And what's that?' He said laughing at her. He liked Ginny she was a straight talker.

'You can make me one of your apple pies.' She said.

'Oh can I now?' He laughed. 'And I would do that why?'

'Because the baby really wants some of your apple pie!' She pouted. 'And you can't turn down the baby.'

'Well,' He said standing up. 'If the baby wants apple pie. Let's see what's in the kitchen.'

He was surprised that they had everything he needed till he saw the look on Ginny's face. He had to laugh to himself. They had a good talk with Ginny eating almost all the apples for the pie. He had to move them away from her. He had just put the pie in the oven when someone came in the kitchen. He thought it was a bit early for Harry or Hermione.

'Ron!' Ginny shouted and ran to him.

Draco stood there with his back to them. Here we go he thought and turned round to face them. Ron was hugging Ginny but his eyes were on Draco.

'What's he doing here?' Ron asked not trying to keep the hostility out if his tone.

'How are you home?' Ginny said ignoring him.

'I managed to get leave for the wedding.' He said his eyes never leaving Draco's.

'What's he doing here?' He asked again.

'I've been seeing Hermione.' Draco said thinking it best to get it over with.

'You've been what?' Ron asked.

'Hermione and I are together.' He said again leaning against the counter with his arms over his chest. He wasn't one to shy away from a fight but this one he didn't want, Hermione wouldn't want it.

'Hermione?' Ron asked. 'My girlfriend?'

'I think you mean ex.' Draco said.

'Calm down Ron.' Ginny said putting her hand on his arm. He shrugged it off taking a few steps towards Draco.

'What do you think you're doing?' He turned to Ginny. 'That's Malfoy.'

'He's changed Ron.' Ginny said a look of worry on her face she'd never seen him like this before.

'Oh really he's just changed overnight?'

'No not overnight.' Draco said. 'I think you should calm down you're not doing your sister any good.' Draco pushed himself away from the counter.

'Like you care.' Ron shouted.

'Actually I do care.' Draco said. 'Gin is a good friend of mine these days.'

'This is unbelievable.' Ron said pulling at his hair.

'Like I said I think you should calm down.' Draco looked at Ginny. 'Why don't you send a message to Harry, Gin?' She nodded at him and left the room.

Ron started pacing and running his hands over his face. Ginny came back, wand in hand.

'Were you together before I left?' Ron asked looking at Draco.

'I don't think this is the best time to talk about this.' Draco said.

'You were! The little whore.' Ron shouted. 'I knew something was up she gave up to easily. She was already with you.'

'That is enough Weasley!' Draco said this was too far now. 'You do not say shit like that about Hermione in front of me!'

Ron walked up to him and shoved him in the chest. 'And you're the one who's going to stop me?'

'If I need to.' Draco said straightening himself up and looking at Ron.

'Stop it please.' Ginny said.

Draco looked at her about to step back and Ron took that opportunity to punch him. He staggered backwards with a hand to his cheek. He couldn't help himself he launched at Ron and punched him. Just at that moment Harry and Hermione came into the kitchen. Draco and Ron were on the floor now wrestling with each other.

Harry ran up to separate them. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Ron and Draco were fighting in her kitchen. She turned to Ginny who was panicking.

'Ginny calm down. You need to breath.' Hermione said but Ginny couldn't take her eyes off the fight.

Harry had managed to separate them. He was stood in between them with his arms out separating them.

'What the hell is going on here?' Harry asked.

'He's sleeping with Hermione!' Ron said.

'You broke up with her!' Draco shouted back.

'This ends now.' Harry said.

'He called Hermione a whore and punched me.' Draco said.

'You did what?' Harry turned to Ron.

'They were together when we were.' Ron said.

'No we weren't.' Hermione said.

'But he said….' Ron started.

'No I never I said it was best we not talk about it now.' Draco said.

'Ron I think you should leave.' Hermione said walking up to Draco.

'No way.' Ron said.

'Harry, Ginny.' Draco said.

Ginny was still stood there tears running down her face, shaking and her breathing was ragged.

'Ginny, look at me.' Harry said she did but he could tell she was too far gone he needed help. 'I'm taking you to St. Mungo's.' He said turning to the others. 'Ron go and tell your mother where we are going. Now.'

Ron clearly struggled for a moment before barreling out the kitchen door.

'Go.' Hermione said to Harry who didn't need to be told twice.

Hermione looked at Draco who was running the back of his hand against his lip. Ron's punch had cut the inside of his lip. Hermione moved away and got a cloth and wet it moving back to Draco. She was too upset to use magic to heal him right now.

'Who knew Weasley would be able to throw a punch?' Draco said.

'He really said that about me?' Hermione said putting the cloth to his lip.

'I'm sorry Hermione.' He said putting his hand over hers. 'I didn't want this.'

She couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks. She couldn't believe Ron had said something like that about her. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to tell Ron about her and Draco. The last time she'd seen him this angry was when he was wearing the horcrux and had left them.

Draco saw her tears and brought her in close letting her cry. He could hurt Ron all over again for making Hermione feel like this.

'It's ok.' He said into her hair and kissing her.

'I'm sorry Draco. I'm putting this all out of proportion. I blame the alcohol.' She said wiping the tears from her face.

'No you're not.' He said stroking her cheek. 'You were together a long time. Things like that are going to hurt you.'

'What did you tell him about us?' She asked.

'Nothing only that we were together.' He said. 'He asked if we were together before he left. I know we were but I just told him this wasn't the time to talk about it. He took that to mean we were together when you two were.'

'I don't know what I'm going to tell him.' She sighed.

'You don't have to tell him anything.'

'Yes I do. I owe him that. Like you said we were together a long time.' She could see the confusion in his face. 'I know he took it badly. All the same I should clear things up.'

'You are too good Hermione.' Draco said. 'Shit!'

Hermione didn't know what was happening. Draco had just remembered the apple pie. He took it out the oven it seemed fine.

'I made this for Gin.' He said. 'Well according to her I had to make it because the baby wanted it.'

Hermione laughed. Just then a patronus appeared. Harry's patronus.

'Everything's fine. They are going to keep her in overnight to keep an eye on her and the baby though.' He said. 'There is an hour visiting still left and Ginny says she wants to talk to you both. See you soon.' Then the patronus disappeared.

'Are you ok to go?' She asked.

'Sure.' He said taking a deep breath. 'I can give her the apple pie as a peace offering.'

'Peace offering?' Hermione asked as they headed to the lounge fire place to floo to the hospital.

'I did just hit her brother. Even if he was asking for it.'

Hermione turned to him then. 'Thank you.' She said and kissed him. Draco raised his eyebrows in a question. 'For defending my honor.' She laughed. He laughed with her and gave her another kiss before they made their way there.

When they arrived at Ginny's room. Ginny was reclining in bed talking to Harry. As soon as she saw Draco she sat bolt upright. 'I'm so sorry Draco.'

'Sorry for what?' Draco was bewildered he wasn't expecting this.

'For my idiot brother. He shouldn't have said anything like that about Hermione.' She sighed. 'Or hit you.'

'You don't have to apologize.' He smiled at her. 'And here I was turning up with a peace offering.' He grinned holding out the apple pie.

'Now I didn't say I was completely on your side I might take a little persuading.' She smiled. 'Gimmie.'

'I'm glad you're ok Gin.' Draco said handing over the pie. 'You should probably get some rest now though.'

'Yes you should.' Hermione said giving her friend a hug. 'You need to make sure my god baby is ok.'

'He's fine. They gave me a calming draft. They just want to keep an eye on me.' Ginny said through a mouth full of food. 'And Hermione, you should keep hold of Draco. He's a good one.'


	20. Chapter 20

The morning of the wedding at The Burrow was chaotic at best. Even Draco had been asked to help. So far he had managed to stay out of Ron's way, thanks to Harry mainly.

'Wouldn't it just be easier if I just came back when the wedding started? Instead of you being stuck by my side?' Draco said levitating chairs into place.

'Trust me we could use the extra hands.' Harry said. 'And this is Molly and Arthurs olive branch to you.'

'I understand.' He took a deep breath. 'But I don't want to cause trouble.'

'You wouldn't be the one to cause the trouble. I can see that.'

'I don't want to upset Hermione again and Gin with the baby.' Draco said.

'Like I said no one is concerned about you causing trouble its Ron.' Harry said. 'Now stop complaining and help me with these chairs. I'm telling you the girls got off easy.'

The girls were in Katie's room helping her get ready. Katie's parents had died during the war that's why the wedding was at The Burrow. All their dresses were hung up along the wall and the room had been magically enlarged to fit everything in.

'Are you nervous Katie?' Ginny asked.

'Nope.' She said grinning as Hermione was finishing her hair.

'If Harry doesn't ask me to marry him soon, with the baby coming I think my mum will kill him.' Ginny laughed.

'I hope everything is going ok down there.' Hermione said.

'Don't worry Harry is with Draco he won't let my idiot brother do anything.' Ginny said. 'Oh crap.' She exclaimed running to the bathroom.

'Morning sickness still going?' Katie asked.

'Yeah.' Hermione said putting the last piece of hair in place. 'I'm all done, do you like?'

'It's perfect Hermione.' Katie grinned. 'I'm so excited I thought I'd be nervous but the prospect of spending my life with George is fantastic.'

'I'm glad you found each other.' Hermione grinned back.

'I'm glad you found Draco.' Katie said. 'It's been weird but Ginny said that you two are good together and that he's good to you most importantly.'

'Thanks Katie. Now make-up. What are we doing?'

Draco was sat in the third row waiting for the ceremony to start. He felt like there were eyes on him, wondering why a Malfoy was here. The music started and everyone stood up. Draco turned round and watched Arthur Weasley walk Katie down the aisle. She did look beautiful. Then Hermione and Ginny followed and his breath caught. Hermione was wearing a gold strapless dress that fell to the floor and her hair was up in loose curls, she was wearing his necklace too. She looked stunning he couldn't take his eyes off her. He didn't take any of the ceremony in he was just watching her. He nearly stood up and went to her when she started crying tears of joy, but he kept to his seat.

Hermione had spotted Draco almost immediately. He looked good in his robes. Every time she glanced at him he was looking at her. When the ceremony finished everyone stood up and the chairs were magically moved and tables appeared.

As soon as he could Draco made his way to Hermione. He took her in his arms and kissed her. 'You look absolutely stunning Hermione. I couldn't take my eyes off you.'

'Thankyou Draco.' She said wrapping her arms around his neck. 'You don't look to bad yourself.' She leaned in for another kiss.

'Guys?' They turned to find Luna smiling at them. 'I think we should find our table.'

'That's a good idea.' Hermione said removing her arms but taking his hand.

'Where's Neville? Luna.' Draco asked when they all sat down.

'He couldn't make it. He was hoping he'd be able to but no such luck.' She looked at her hands.

'Hey don't worry.' Draco said putting his hand on her shoulder. 'I'm sure we can have some fun anyway.'

Luna smiled at him. Draco was still holding Hermione's hand as she talked to Lee Jordan. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. He was reluctant to let her hand go when the food came, he kissed it before he did.

When the food was finished and the speeches spoken the tables were moved and a dance floor appeared. Everybody watched the bride and groom have their first dance. Draco watched with his arms around Hermione, her back was too his chest and she was leaning into him. They watched Molly and Arthur join them and then other people made their way on to the dance floor too.

Hermione pushed herself away from Draco, turned and offered him her hands with a grin. He took them and she led him to the dance floor.

Draco took her in his arms and they started to dance.

'Not to take anything away from Katie and George but I am dancing with the most beautiful women in the room.' He kissed her.

'Don't let Katie hear you say that.' Hermione smiled.

'I'm feeling extremely lucky right now.' He kissed her again.

'Wait till you see what I have under my dress.' She said with a smirk.

'Oh Hermione. That is just mean.' He laughed.

They had a few dances when Draco felt a tap on his shoulder it was Harry. 'May I cut in?'

'If you must.' Draco laughed. He kissed Hermione on the cheek. 'I'll get us some drinks.'

'You having a good time?' Harry asked taking her hand.

'Yes great.' She grinned. 'How about you?'

'I had to get away from Ginny for a while.' He said embarrassed. 'She's a bit mental.'

Hermione laughed. 'Get Draco to dance with her he's good at calming her down.'

'Good idea.' He smiled back.

Later that night Hermione was dancing with Arthur when Ron came and asked for a dance. Hermione nodded and looked around for Draco. He was distracted by Luna.

'Hi.' He said.

'Hi.'

'I wanted to apologize 'mione.' He said as they danced. 'I didn't just come back for the wedding I came back to sort things out with us.'

'There is no us anymore Ron. You knew this before you left.'

Draco had just noticed Ron and Hermione and was about to make his way over there when Luna stopped him.

'Let them be Draco.'

'I can't what if he hurts her.' He said.

'We are at his brother's wedding surrounded by people. You really think he'll try something?' She said.

'I don't like his hands on her.'

'Oh please Draco don't tell me you're jealous.' She looked at him. 'I think she loves you more than she ever did Ron. I never saw her look at Ron like she does at you.'

'You think so?' He grinned at her.

'Yup I do.'

'Ok I'll give them a minute.' He said dancing with her again but keeping his eye on Hermione.

Ron and Hermione were silent a minute while they danced.

'I still think about when I left, seeing the tears on your cheeks.' He sighed. 'I messed up big time with you.'

'Ron…' Hermione began.

'No its ok Hermione.' He smiled at her. 'I didn't treat you right. Harry told me you and Malfoy weren't together till after we broke up.'

'What you said about me, that's not acceptable Ron.'

'I know that. I didn't mean it I was angry. I came home to talk to you and I find out your with Malfoy of all people. Someone who stood by and watched his aunt..'

'That is enough Ron.' Hermione said angry. 'You have no idea what happened that night. I suggest you leave it alone.'

Just then Draco arrived.

'May I cut in?' He said not really asking.

Hermione went straight to his side.

'Just treat her right Malfoy.' Ron said as he walked away.

'Hey.' Draco said looking at Hermione tilting her head up so he could see her face. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine.' She said seeing the worry on Draco's face. She wrapped her arms around him. 'It was just Ron being Ron.'

He brought her in for a kiss and Hermione deepened it. She put her hands in his hair and moaned into his mouth. Draco pulled back.

'Hermione were in the middle of a dance floor full of people.' He said. 'Unless you want everyone to see what you're wearing underneath your dress, which I really want to see myself, I suggest we stop.'

'Or you could take me home and I can give you a private viewing.' She said seductively.

'Now that sounds more like it.' He said bringing her in for another kiss.

They said goodbye to everyone and made their way to Draco's apartment. As soon as they were inside Draco walked up behind her and put his hands on her bare shoulders and kissed her neck. She tilted her head so he had better access and groaned in pleasure. He ran his hands down her arms before turning her round and kissing her.

Hermione pulled away and undid the zip on the side of her dress and let if fall to the floor. Draco's face fell. She was wearing a black mesh bodysuit and black stockings. Draco's mouth went dry looking at her she looked incredible.

'You like?' She asked.

'You have no Idea.' He said gulping.

He quickly moved forward and kissed her crushing her lips to his. Hermione moved her hands to him and removed his robes and shirt. She loved the feel of his skin under her hands. He lifted her and balanced her on the table and she pulled him closer by his pants and began to undo them. He peeled the body suit off her but kept the stockings on and he took her there on the table. When Draco came it was with I love you on his lips.


	21. Chapter 21

'My mother wants to meet you.' Draco said over breakfast one morning.

'Oh.' Hermione said around a mouth full of cereal.

'I've spoke to her about you a lot. I've told her how I feel about you.' He shrugged. 'She wants to meet you.'

'Will you be there?' she asked nervously.

'Of course.' He smiled. 'Listen Hermione she's not the person you think she is.'

'Just like you weren't?' She smiled.

'Just like me.'

'Ok then. When?' She asked.

'Today, lunchtime at The Manor.' He said drinking his coffee.

'I can't go to The Manor Draco. Please don't make me.' She pleaded.

'Ok don't worry I'll tell her were going out.' He said leaning over and taking her hand. 'We don't have to go there.'

Hermione let out the breath she was holding. The one place she couldn't go was The Manor. She'd come far after the war but the memories from there were some of the worst. 'Thankyou.'

'It's fine. I love you.' He said coming to her side of the table and kissing her.

'I love you too'

Hermione and Draco arrived at the restaurant before his mother did. Hermione was nervous, she'd never met a boyfriends parents before. Of course there was Ron and the Weasley's but she knew them before they got together.

'When will I get to meet your parents?' He asked. 'You never talk about them.'

'I don't know where they are.' She said. 'Just before we went in search of the horcruxes, I obliviated my parents. Made them believe they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins and that their dream was to go and live in Australia. When the war ended I went to find them but couldn't. I go there a couple of times a year for a holiday in a different place each time trying to find them.' She wiped away a tear from her face.

'Oh Hermione.' She said taking her into his arms. 'I'm so sorry. I had no idea.'

He stroked her hair while she calmed down and then took her face in his hands and kissed her.

'Sorry to interrupt.' Narcissa Malfoy said joining them.

Hermione practically jumped from her seat. 'Mrs. Malfoy it's nice to meet you.' She held out her hand.

'Miss. Granger please call me Narcissa. My son has told me a lot about you.' She shook Hermione's hand and sat down.

'Hermione.' She said sitting down too.

'Hello mother.' Draco said smiling. Taking Hermione's hand in his under the table and giving it a squeeze.

'Draco.' She smiled back.

'That is a beautiful necklace Hermione.' Narcissa said.

'Thankyou. Draco gave it to me for my birthday.' She said looking at him.

'My son has great taste.' She smiled.

Lunch was going great, Hermione was getting more comfortable with Narcissa, it was just like Draco said she wasn't like she thought she'd be. Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom.

'So?' Draco asked his mother.

'She's lovely.' She said taking a sip of her drink. 'Not what I was expecting.'

'What were you expecting?' He asked curious.

'From what you said at school I was expecting an insufferable know it all.' She laughed. 'But from what you've told me about her recently she's more than I expected.'

'I hope that's a good thing.' He said.

'Yes very.' She smiled at him. 'She seems good for you.'

'She's made me into a man I'm proud to be.' He smiled. 'I love her. I hope things last.'

'Well if things do, your Grandmother left a ring for you for the right girl.' She looked at his shocked face. 'I have no problem with you giving it to Hermione.'

Draco didn't know what to say. Luckily he didn't have to because that's when Hermione arrived back. They'd only been seeing each other a couple of months and while things had moved fast between them, they hadn't spoken about a future. Maybe it was about time they did.

'This is where I take my leave.' Narcissa said standing up. 'I hope we can do this again Hermione. Maybe just us girls.'

'I'd like that.' Hermione said.

After Narcissa left Draco turned to Hermione. 'She likes you.'

'Really?' Hermione asked skeptically.

'Yes. She even said she'd approve if we decided to move our relationship forward.' He told her hoping she'd know what he was talking about.

'Really?' She said. 'We haven't been seeing each other that long. Is it something you've thought about?'

'Not until she brought it up to be honest.' He smiled at her. 'But I have to say I like the idea.'

'Me too.' She smiled back. 'But I couldn't get married without knowing what happened to my parents.'

'Well it is a bit early for us to be talking about it anyway.' He smiled. 'Even if I do love you.'

'Good point.' She kissed him. 'I love you too.'

The next day Draco went to visit his mother. He had a favour to ask her.

'Hello Mother.' He said walking into the library.

'Twice in two days I am the lucky women.' She smiled. 'What can I do for you Draco?'

'I came to ask if I can borrow a house elf.' He said.

'And may I ask why?' She said.

'It's something for Hermione.' He said. 'It might take them a while though.'

'I see. Does she know?'

'No and I don't want her to until I know it's worked.' He said.

'Ok. You can use Rosie. You know she loves you the most she'll try hardest.'

'Thankyou mother.' He said.

'While you're here.' She said opening a drawer in her desk. 'You can take this.' She handed him a small green velvet box.

'Is this what I think it is?' He opened the box and inside lay a beautiful ornate white gold antique ring with a diamond in the middle and smaller ones surrounding it. He could see Hermione's face as he held it and knew she'd love it, but he had something else to do first.

'Do you think she'll like it?' She asked.

'I think she'll love it mother but she won't be wearing it yet. It's still too soon.'

'I understand.' She smiled. 'Now go find Rosie and give her your job.'

He left the library and went to find Rosie. He found her in the dining room.

'Hello Rosie.' He said.

'Oh Hello master Draco.' She said.

'I have a job for you.' He said.

'Rosie is honored Master Draco.' She bowed.

'Now listen to me Rosie.' He said kneeling so he could look her in the face. 'I don't want you to do this job if you don't want to. It may take you away from home for some time.'

'Rosie will do anything Master Draco asks.' He said. 'Rosie is happy Master Draco would think of her.'

'Now when you go on this job I don't want you to compromise your health or wellbeing in any way. I want you to come home if you ever want to. Do you understand?'

'Rosie understands.' She squeaked.

'I want you to go to Australia to find Hermione's parents.' He said.


	22. Chapter 22

Christmas had come around fast and Draco still hadn't heard from Rosie. It had been five weeks since he had sent her to Australia and he was getting worried. He wasn't entirely sure Hermione would be happy with what he'd done. Sending a house elf to find her parents, while he was sure she'd understand the gesture, the way he'd gone about it might not appeal especially after their law had now reached the final stage. He was out with Harry while Ginny was with Hermione.

'I have a confession to make.' He said to Harry.

'Oh really?' He said raising his eyebrows in a question.

'I need to talk to someone about it and I hope I can talk to you.'

'You can.' Harry said. 'Now spill.'

'I've been searching for Hermione's parents.' He said and Harry's face dropped.

'How?'

'Hermione won't like it.' Draco said.

'If you find her parents I don't think she'll care.' He said.

'I used a house elf.' He said.

'Ok she won't like it.' He laughed. 'But I think she will quickly forget it. How's your progress?'

'That's the other thing.' He said rubbing his hands over his face. 'I don't know. I haven't heard from her in five weeks.'

'Yikes.' Harry said. 'What are you going to do?'

'I don't know.' He sighed. 'I know if I call her she'll come but I don't want to distract her either. She's a good elf. I told her not to compromise her health and to come home if she ever felt she wanted to. I'm just worried. I now know I should have added regular updates to the list.'

'I'm sure it'll work.' Harry said. 'To be honest I wish I'd have thought of something like that.'

'Well I am smarter than you.' He laughed.

Hermione was in The Burrow in Ginny's room helping her pack. Ginny wanted to be in Grimmauld place before Christmas. Ginny was nibbling on an apple pie from Draco, she'd started having cravings for them.

'So when do you find out the sex?' Hermione asked.

'Not till January.' Ginny moaned. 'I really want to start the nursery too.'

'You have a while yet. You're not due till the end of March.' She laughed. 'Do you have an inkling?'

'I think he's a boy.' She smiled. 'I think Harry wants a girl though.'

'He would.' Hermione smiled. 'I can't wait to have kids. Can you imagine Draco's hair on a girl?'

'Kids with Draco hey?' Ginny said.

'Well he is the person I'm with of course I'd think about having his kids.' She laughed.

'Yeah. You two talked about your future?'

'A little.' Hermione said bashfully. 'After we had dinner with his Mum for the first time he mentioned marriage. It's still too early though.'

'Please.' Ginny said. 'You love someone you love someone. Simple as. I'd have said yes to Harry in school.'

'That's different. You'd been in love with him since you saw him at kings cross the first time.'

'How is that different?' Ginny asked. 'Doesn't matter when you fall in love with someone, if it's meant to be it's meant to be as they say.'

Hermione pondered this while they finished packing. She'd thought about it a little since Draco had brought it up and she couldn't see herself spending her life with anyone but him. But there was still the issue of her parents she didn't know if she could take such a huge step without them but she also knew that she might not have a choice.

Draco had just arrived home and was just headed to the shower when he heard a voice.

'Master Draco?' Rosie said.

'Rosie you're ok!' Draco smiled. 'I was worried.'

'Master Draco is kind.' Rosie beamed. 'I is having good news.'

'You found them?' Draco asked.

'Yes Rosie is finding them.'

'Rosie you are amazing.' Draco laughed.

'They is in a place called Gladstone in Queensland.' Rosie said.

'You did good Rosie.' Draco said. 'Did you take care of yourself?'

'Yes thankyou Master Draco.'

'Is there anything I can do for you?' He asked.

'No Master Rosie is just wanting to go home now.'

'Then off you go. Thank you again Rosie.' He watched as she bowed and left.

He couldn't believe she'd found them. Now it was how to get there and get them. Should he take Hermione or should he go and fetch them for her? He'd speak to Harry again he'd know what to do.

After talking with Harry he'd decided to take Hermione with him but not until he'd sorted everything, which meant talking to Kingsley about a long distance port key.

'Hello Minister.' Draco said walking into his office.

'Draco.' He said shaking his hand. 'How can I help you today?'

'As you know Hermione's sent her parents to Australia and hasn't been able to find them.' Draco began. 'But I've found them.'

'Have you really.' Kingsley chuckled. 'How can I help?'

'We need a long distance port key to take us there and some vacation days too.' Draco smiled.

'Where will this port key be going?' Kingsley asked taking a quill and parchment.

'Gladstone in Queensland.' Draco said. 'Small place called Kin Kora.'

'You really have done your research.'

'It's an important subject.' Draco said.

'Ok I'll help I'll let you know when it's all arranged.' He said standing up. 'Well done Draco.'

'Thank you Minister.'

A few days later Draco got the news that everything was set up and they would leave at 6pm the next Friday arriving in Australia at 4am. Two days away. He knew the time difference was unlucky but they didn't have a choice. He'd organized a hotel for them. He wasn't going to tell her till Friday he and Harry both agreed it best. Hermione had a tendency to over think things. Ginny was also in on the plan now. She was going to pack a bag for Hermione to take.

When Friday rolled around Draco was nervous he didn't know how Hermione would react. That being said he needed to go through with this for her.

Hermione was just finishing up and thinking about the wine in the fridge at home when Draco entered the office. 'Hey you.'

'Hey. You all finished?' He asked.

'Just about.' She smiled.

'Good because I need you to come with me.' He checked his watch. 'We don't have a lot of time.'

'Whats going on?' She asked standing up and making her way to him.

'You'll see.' He laughed.

When they arrived to where the port key was Hermione found Kingsley, Harry and Ginny.

'What are you guys doing here?' She asked.

'Just come to see you off.' Ginny said. 'Here's your bag.'

'See me off?' She turned to Draco. 'Where am I going?'

'Patience.' He grinned.

'Harry?' Hermione said.

'You'll be fine.' He laughed. 'Trust him.'

'I'm going to kill you.' She whispered to Harry as she hugged him.

'Kingsley?' She said.

'Someone has to supervise you leaving.' He smiled. 'So I volunteered and I can wish you luck.'

'Luck with what?'

'You'll just have to see.' He chuckled. 'You best get ready not long left now.'

Hermione and Draco made their way to the tea cup on the table which was to be their port key. They both put their fingers on it and took each other's free hand.

'Where are we going?' Hermione asked as she heard Kingsley count down.

'Queensland, Australia.' Draco said seeing her face drop.

Before she could say anything she felt the familiar pull from her stomach and they were moving.


	23. Chapter 23

When they arrived Hermione was still in shock. She watched as Draco picked up the tea cup and put it safely away. She kept her hand in his while they walked to the hotel nearby. She never said a word as Draco booked in and led her to the room.

'Say something Hermione.' He said. 'You're starting to worry me.'

'Are we here for why I think we're here?' She said looking at him.

'Yes. I think I've found your parents.' He said.

'Oh Draco.' She said tears running down her face. 'How?'

'Now don't go crazy.' He said taking her into his arms. 'But I used one of my mother's house elves. I told her to make sure she took care of herself and to come home whenever she felt like it.'

'Thank you Draco.' She said. 'The house elf is ok?'

'She's fine.' He said. 'Very proud of herself.'

'So you know where they are?' She asked.

'I do.' He said. 'They live on Waratah Street.'

'This is so weird.' She said. 'I've been looking for them for what seems like forever. Every chance I got I'd look.'

'I know.' He whispered into her hair as he held her and she let tears fall.

They managed to get a few hours of sleep that night, Hermione tossing and turning. They went for breakfast at the hotel restaurant but Hermione had no appetite. If Draco was right she could be seeing her parents in a couple of hours.

After breakfast they started to walk to Waratah Street they'd found out from the hotel receptionist that it wasn't very far.

'How are you feeling?' Draco asked squeezing her hand.

'Nervous.' She said. 'What if I reverse the spell and they are angry with me?'

'I'm sure they will understand.' Draco said pulling her in close and putting his arm around her.

They were half way down the street when Hermione spotted her parents in their garden. She stopped in her tracks. They were really there in front of her. They were gardening of all things Hermione thought.

'Is that them?' Draco asked.

Hermione could only nod.

'How do you want to do this?' He asked.

'Um if we can just get a bit closer I can reverse the spell.' She said.

When they were close enough Hermione took out her wand and said the reversal spell. Her parents got a dreamy look on their face for a moment. Then they looked around.

'Hermione?' Her mother asked when she saw her.

Hermione nodded tears flowing freely. Her mother dropped what she was holding and ran to her taking her into her arms and hugging her tight followed closely by her father.

They had moved into her parent's house and were sitting at the table drinking tea.

'This is Draco my boyfriend.' She'd just realized she hadn't introduced them.

'The Draco from school you used to complain about constantly.' Her mother asked.

'Yes that's him.' Hermione laughed.

'What happened to us Hermione?' Her father asked sitting down.

Hermione looked at Draco and he nodded his encouragement. 'I changed your memories so you would be safe.'

'You did this?' He asked.

'Yes.' She said. 'Please don't be angry with me I did it to keep you safe and I've been looking for you ever since the war ended.'

'War?' Her mother asked.

'Yes the wizarding war.' Hermione said.

Her parents looked at each other. 'Were you harmed?' Her mother asked.

Hermione looked at Draco. 'Yes but I'm ok now.' She took a deep breath looking at her hands. 'I was in the heart of the trouble I was on a mission with Harry. If Voldermort had found you he would have killed you to get to me.'

'We understand.' Her father said.

'You do?' She said bringing her head up to look at them.

'Of course. If it was in our power to protect you somehow then we would have.' Her mother said.

She should have known her parents would understand. Harry had always said they would. They spent the rest of the day together. Hermione discovered they'd opened another dental practice over here and it was doing well. Hermione told them about her job and the Weasley's and Draco.

Hermione was in the lounge with her mother while Draco was talking to her father in the garden. She could see them through the window and was watching them.

'You really love him.' Her mother said.

'I do.' Hermione laughed.

'He seems nice enough.' Her mother smiled. 'Your dad's probably drilling him right now.'

'He's had enough practice from everyone else.' Hermione laughed.

'You look good Hermione, happy.'

'I am now.' She smiled back. 'I hate that it took me so long to find you.'

'Don't worry about that your dad and I have had a great time here were happy.'

'That sounds like you won't be coming back with us.'

'We'll see.' Her mother said.

Draco was walking around the garden with Hermione's father.

'It's a beautiful garden.' Draco said.

'Thankyou Draco.' He laughed. 'So what's going on with you and Hermione?'

Draco thought it best to be honest. 'We've been together about three months now.'

'Hermione said you were the one who found us.'

'Yeah, anything for Hermione.' Draco smiled. 'I love her Mr. Granger.'

'I can see that.' He said. 'And please its Wendell here in Oz.'

'Actually while I do have you alone.' Draco said nervously.

'Yes.' He obviously knew what was coming.

'Well you see, um, I have this ring at home, err,' Merlin he sounded like a fool. 'It was my Grandmothers.'

'I take it this ring is an engagement ring.' Wendell laughed.

'Yes that's right.' Draco said nervously hands in his pockets.

'Don't you think it's a bit soon?' He asked.

'No.' Draco said. 'I love her and I can't see my life with anyone else.'

'Good answer.' Wendell laughed. 'I can see you'd take care of her. You have my blessing.'

Draco couldn't help but grin as Wendell patted him on the back and led him back inside.

The next day Draco and Hermione were back at her parents.

'Hermione we need to talk about something.' Her father said.

'Ok.' Hermione thought she knew what was coming.

'Were going to stay here.' He said. 'The surgery is booming we have friends here and now we know about you again we can come see you and you can come see us.'

'Are you sure?' Hermione asked.

'Yes.' Her father said. 'Besides you have great young man there to look after you.'

Hermione thought she saw Draco blush if that was even possible. 'Thankyou.' He said.

'And now we can talk on the phone and you can tell me of any big evens that might happen.' Her mother said with a quick look at Draco.

'Big events?' Hermione said.

'You never know what could happen.' Her mother said. 'Now when do you have to leave?'

'Tomorrow morning at 4am.' Draco said. 'That takes us home for six.'

'Well I think we should make the most of it.' Her mother ginned.

Later on back at the hotel Draco and Hermione were making sure they had everything they needed packed up.

'Are you ok?' Draco asked.

'No.' she said wiping away her tears. 'I just found them now I have to say goodbye.'

'It's not really goodbye.' Draco said taking her in his arms. 'You'll see them again.'

'I know.' She sighed. 'At least I know they are safe now though.'

'Yes.' He smiled. 'And like your dad said you have a great man here.'

She playfully hit him on the shoulder. 'Like your ego needed to get any bigger.'

When they had checked out they found a secluded place to take the port key home. When they landed Hermione spotted Harry and she ran to his open arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the delay in the update one of those weeks.**

It was Christmas Eve and Hermione was in the lounge with Ginny after speaking to her parents. They were sat on the couch drinking hot chocolate in their pajamas. Harry and Draco were in the kitchen.

'While you're in a good mood Hermione.' Ginny started. 'Mum got a letter off Ron yesterday.'

'Yeah.' Hermione said sipping her hot chocolate.

'Ron's started seeing Padma.'

'You're kidding me?' Hermione said open mouthed.

'Yeah I know right?' Ginny laughed. 'Apparently Ron got injured and Padma was his healer things went from there.'

Hermione wasn't sure what she was feeling. Yes she was with Draco and she loved him, but she still felt upset. She wasn't sure why.

'You ok Hermione?'

'No, Yes I don't know.' She said shaking her head. 'I have no right to feel anything but happy for him.'

'I'd be incredibly pissed off.' Ginny said. 'Ok you moved on pretty quickly but he's the one who left you here he's meant to be incredibly sad and pathetic for a good few more months.' She laughed.

'Ok so I'm not being an idiot?' Hermione smiled.

'Oh no!' Ginny smiled. 'You're allowed to feel pissed off.'

'Good' Hermione pouted. 'You're right he wasn't allowed to be happy yet. Of course at some point in the future it would be inevitable you know when he's old and wrinkly.'

Ginny laughed. 'I can't believe its Padma though. After the Yule ball all she did was say how much of an idiot he was.'

'Yeah. But look at me and Draco we were enemies.' Hermione sighed. 'People change.'

'I suppose so but you and Draco are much better than Ron and Padma.'

'You don't know that.' Hermione laughed. 'When is he next home do you know?'

'No.' Ginny looked at her hot chocolate. 'Things are heating up over there Ron says. He tried to get leave for Christmas but couldn't because he did for the wedding.'

'I'm sure he'll be fine Ginny.' Hermione said leaning over to hug her.

'Probably.' She said. 'Still can't help thinking the worst though.'

'How can I give her the ring now?' Draco said. 'It'll look like I'm trying to compete with Weasel.'

'How?' Harry laughed.

'He gets a girlfriend so I ask Hermione to marry me.' Draco took a swig of his beer. 'One step better.'

'Don't be an idiot you sound like you're thinking like a troll.' Harry laughed. 'Suck it up.'

'Says you.' Draco laughed. 'How long have you been carrying your ring around?'

'Since before she got pregnant.' Harry said shaking his head. 'I can't ask her while she's pregnant she'll think it's the only reason why. Which by the way is a proper reason.'

'Bollocks.' Draco said. 'She's having your baby there is going to be no better time. I hear having babies takes away all your time.'

'When are you going to do it?' Harry asked.

'What have babies?' Draco laughed. 'I think I'll stick with practicing for now thanks.'

'Very funny Malfoy.' Harry laughed.

'Tonight.'

'What?' Harry asked shocked.

'Yeah take the bull by the horns and all that.' Draco drained his beer.

'That means I should do it fairly quickly too.'

'Yeah Gin will freak out.' Draco laughed.

Later that night Harry and Ginny had gone to bed and Hermione and Draco where still downstairs.

'Dance with me?' Draco asked pulling her up and pointing his wand at the stereo.

'It seems like I don't have a choice.' She laughed.

'I love you.' Draco said before kissing her.

'I love you too.'

'I know things have moved quickly between us but I couldn't be happier.' He said.

'Me neither.' She smiled at him.

'I won't be the one to mess this up, I won't be the one to let you go. You take my breath away every time I see you.' He looked at her and took a deep breath. 'I come alive every time you walk through the door. I couldn't want you more. I want you forever and always through everything, I want to grow old with you. Forever wouldn't be long enough.'

He got down on one knee then and pulled out the ring looking up at her he asked. 'Hermione Granger will you marry me?'

She couldn't move she was so shocked tears ran down her face as she looked down at him. All she could do was nod her answer. He stood up then and kissed her. He took her hand and put the ring on her finger. Hermione looked at it, it was beautiful. She hugged him, he picked her up and swung her round.

'You haven't said anything.' Draco said wiping away her tears.

'I'm sorry.' She laughed. 'I'm just shocked and happy.'

'I asked your dad for permission while we were in Australia.' He said.

'Really' Hermione smiled. 'You'd thought about it for a while then.'

'Ever since my mother brought it up.' He said. 'Why do you think I tried to find your parents?'

'You found them so you could marry me?'

'I found them because you wanted them to be found.' He said. 'The permission to marry you was a bonus.'

'I can't believe this.' Hermione kissed him. 'Ginny will freak out.'

'Don't worry Gin will get her ring soon enough.' Draco said with a wink. He put his hands in her hair holding her head. 'I know we didn't get off to the best start, everything that went on in school. I was horrible to you, but please believe me when I say I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you.' He leant down and kissed her.

'You already have Draco. You've made me happier than I thought I could be.'

'I don't deserve you or your love, to be happy like this. I've done terrible things before but you changed me.' He told her.

'I didn't.' She kissed him. 'You were this man all along it just took some coaxing to get you to come out.' She smiled.

'I love you Hermione.' He laughed.

'I love you too.'

The next morning they were all around the tree opening presents. Hermione could tell Ginny wasn't happy, she nudged her. 'Hey what's wrong?'

'Nothing.' Ginny smiled. 'Hormones, at least that's my story. I can't believe you're engaged.'

'I know.' Hermione beamed.

'You guys ok?' Harry asked.

'No Harry James Potter I am not ok!' Ginny said standing up.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked.

'You!' She shouted.

Draco made his way over to Hermione and grimaced at her.

'Me?' He said shocked.

'Yes you!' Ginny took a deep breath. 'Do you know how long they've been together and already they know they want to spend their lives together. I waited years for you to realize you liked me, now I'm having your child and I refuse to wait that long before you decide you want to marry me.'

'Of course I want to marry you Ginny.' Harry laughed.

'This is not a laughing matter Potter!' Ginny shouted.

'Ginny,' Harry said 'I take this matter very seriously actually. I'm surprised you don't know you seem to know everything else.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'I have been carrying a ring round for months trying to find the right time. I've had it since your birthday, since before we knew about the baby.'

Hermione looked at Draco who was barely holding in his laugh. She hadn't known Harry had wanted to propose for so long.

'This is me Ginny.' He laughed. 'You should know how much of a fool I am when it comes to you. I wanted to get everything right then we found out about the baby and I didn't want you to think I was only asking because of her. Now I realize I should have asked you ages ago. Dammit I probably should have asked when we got back together. I'm sorry Ginny.' He took her hand and got on one knee. 'Please forgive me by agreeing to marry me.'

'Finally.' Ginny cried and laughed. 'And he' a he not a she.'

'We'll see.' Harry said hugging her.

Draco let out the laugh he'd been holding. Hermione hit him. 'You knew he'd been waiting that long?'

He nodded. 'I told him he was being an idiot and to just ask.'

They both stood up and went to congratulate them. 'You'll be my maid of honor?' Hermione asked.

'Of course and you'll be mine.' Ginny hugged her. 'But you have to promise me one thing.'

'What's that?' Hermione asked hugging back.

'Neither of us are getting married while I'm as big as a house we wait till after the babies born.' Ginny laughed.

'I think I can agree to that.'


	25. Chapter 25

'He's three weeks early.' Draco said as he and Hermione were waiting for news of Ginny in the Maternity waiting room of St. Mungo's. 'Will he be ok?'

'They are in the best hands Draco.' Hermione said taking his hand in hers while they sat waiting.

'What if something happens?' He said a worried expression on his face.

'If you're like this now what are you going to be like when we have kids.' She laughed.

'Take that bridge when we come to it.' He laughed back. 'Shouldn't we have heard something by now though?'

'It can take a while.' Hermione said. 'Shall we go get some coffee?'

'No let's stay here incase there's news.'

'Godfather Draco all worried.' She laughed.

'I still can't believe they asked me.' He shook his head. 'I won't hold a grudge if they change their minds.'

'They won't.' She said squeezing his hand.

'I worry about our kids, and James, about what I'll have to tell them about me and my past.' He said.

'We'll tell them as much of the truth as we can. They will see you for the man you are and they will love you the same.' She said.

Draco stood up and started pacing just as the door opened. It was Harry.

'Hey.' He said. 'Everything is going fine it might be a while though I thought I would come tell you. Well Ginny wanted me to tell you she knew you'd be freaking out.'

'I'm not freaking out.' Draco said while Hermione laughed.

'The Weasley's should be here soon too.' Harry said. 'I'd best get back to Ginny she's already cursing me.'

'Give her our love.' Hermione called after him. 'I told you.' She said to Draco.

'Yeah yeah.' He laughed. 'We'll wait for the Weasley's then go get a coffee how's that?'

'Sounds good.' She smiled.

It was two o'clock in the morning the next time they heard news they were in the waiting room surrounded by a sea of red hair. The only Weasley missing was Molly she was with Ginny. Hermione had drifted off to sleep on Draco's shoulder.

'How are the wedding plans Draco?' Arthur asked.

'Not going very well actually everything has been all about the baby.' He laughed. 'We don't mind though we'll sort out everything soon enough.'

'I hear you moved into Grimmauld Place.' He said.

'Yeah a couple of weeks ago.' He said. 'I'm now wondering why with a baby waking up in the night.' He laughed.

'You can always use a silencing charm on your door.' Arthur winked.

'Good idea I never thought of that.'

Just then the door opened and Harry came bursting in with a big grin on his face. 'He's here. He's arrived.' Harry said.

Hermione woke with a start. 'Are they both ok?'

'They are both fine. Ginny was amazing and James is perfect. A bit on the small side but perfect.' He made his way to Hermione and hugged her. 'They can only have three visitors at a time and because it's late you'll have to be quick. I pulled some strings being Harry Potter still has some perks.' He laughed.

Draco and Hermione let all the Weasley's visit first before they made their way down to see them both. When they walked in Harry was holding James and Ginny was lying in bed slightly raised.

'Oh Harry, Ginny He's beautiful.' Hermione cried as she went to see the baby.

'Here.' Harry said handing her James.

Draco went to Ginny. 'Congratulations.' He said and kissed her head. 'You did well Gin.'

'Thanks Draco.' She smiled. 'You know he'll need a cousin to play with soon.'

'Let's not rush ourselves now.' He laughed. But he knew when he looked at Hermione then with James he wanted nothing more than to see her with his child. He walked up to her and looked at the baby.

'He's so tiny.' He said.

'I know.' Hermione said through tears. 'It's incredible.'

'I can't wait for us to start our family.' He said.

'Wedding first.' Hermione said laughing.

'Whatever you say.' He smiled back.

Hermione was stood on platform 9 ¾ looking at the Hogwarts Express. The years had flown by and she couldn't believe they were sending their third child off to Hogwarts. She wasn't sure what they would do now all the children were gone. She looked around and spotted Draco he was talking to Harry and Ginny was making her way over to her.

'Hey.' Hermione said hugging her.

'You ok?' Ginny asked 'You look like you're in a world of your own.'

'Yeah, It's just so strange how fast the years seem to have gone by.' She sighed.

'I know. I think it started the moment James was born.' She laughed.

'I don't know what I'm going to do with myself.' Hermione laughed back. 'It does seem that in the blink of an eye James was born and now were here.'

'You and Draco should come over tonight celebrate a child free few months.' Ginny laughed.

'We can't Draco has something planned.' Hermione smiled. 'He won't tell me what.'

'Knowing Draco it'll be great.' Ginny said. 'You should get him to give Harry some tips he's useless.'

Hermione laughed and held her arms out for Draco as he walked over to her.

'Enough with the pouting.' He said hugging her. 'Is this because you're worried you'll be even more outnumbered by Slytherins?'

'I don't need to be I know Thea will be a Gryffindor.' She playfully hit him.

'Well it is three against one so far.' He laughed.

'Where are the kids anyway?' She asked.

'They're finding a seat.' He hugged her tighter. 'They'll say bye don't worry.'

'I wasn't.' She said and she heard him chuckle.

'Here they come.' He released her.

Their three kids came over to say bye and hugs, kisses and promises of letters were exchanged. They all boarded the train and Draco took hold of Hermione's hand as they waved them off as the train left. Hermione let her tears fall.

Draco thought back to the times they'd had with the kids, the questions about the war, the questions about what they had each done. Thea had been the one who seemed to have the most trouble with what Draco had been. That was why he was pretty sure she would be a Gryffindor like her mother. Alexander and Bonnie had took on board how things were different back then and how he was different. Thea had demanded explanations over everything she'd even gone to his mother and challenged her. She'd come around eventually like Hermione said she would. He actually thought he was closer to her now than he had been before he'd told her everything.

He tugged Hermione who was still waving at a train they could no longer see.

'Come on.' He kissed her. 'Let's go home.'


End file.
